Sol
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: An immortal child comes to the Cullens, a wolf that imprints on her, and she starts to age. Find out more by reading.


Sol Pov

"Gothy, where are we headed?" I asked as we stopped for a minute.

"Up north to a town called Forks. I was hoping to meet some people there called the Cullens." My brother answered. He was always looking out for what was best for me. He always showed me what animal blood tasted best, and which places were safe to hunt. His bright white hair cut short made him seem older than he really was. He had been fourteen when he was made into a... he called us pyres. I guess he just liked that name better.

He loved his hoody and t-shirt he always wore, pure black and covered in skulls. He loved his black jeans with roses on them, and those old beat up white sneakers that never looked right with everything else. His full name was Gotthold, but I just called him Gothy. I always wore my cute sun yellow dress and pink ballet flats. I always had a big yellow ribbon in my shiny yellow hair. I just loved everything pink and yellow. Both of us had deep gold eyes. I also loved my little dolly. It was the only thing we had left of Mommy and Daddy since the bad man made them go to sleep, and made me and Gothy sparkle.

"How long till we get there?" I asked.

"Actually, not long. Maybe another hour of running, and we should arrive in Forks. We just hunted, so we should be good in case we come across any humans. Ready?" he asked in his usual big bro voice, that taunting tone. He was my big brother before we were bitten, and he always will be.

"Okay, let's go!" I said, and rushed off after him as he ran forward. He was the only one I ever talked to. Even when we met those nice people, Charlotte and Peter, I didn't speak. It is really because when I talk to peple I don't know, they usually get hurt. I don't know why, but there is this loud booming, and then they are gone as soon as I speak the first word.

After a little while, we arrived at a small town. I smelled few people here, and from the looks of the sky, it was really cloudy. I hoped it stopped soon before it rained. I liked the sun because it made me sparkle.

I smelled something else. Dank, earthy smells like an animal. It was a ways off, but it was really bad. I also smelled something sweet, like us.

"Follow me Sol." he said. He ran off towards a patch of the woods that had some sort of path in it, wide and barely visible.

"Okay." I said and ran after him. We came to a large white house at the end. it smelled like it had a lot of pyres inside. It was really sweet, and I could here lovely music inside, a piano, like brother used to play before...

"I think we should knock on the door. Be careful okay?" he asked me. I nodded, held my dolly close, and followed him. He walked up to the front door, knocked lightly, and stepped back. The door was answered by a young, handsome man who had slick blonde hair, and very pale skin like us. He saw us, and look like he was thinking.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked. He smelled like us.

"We are searching for the Olympic Coven. Are you Carlisle, their leader?" Gothy asked, very serious now. He rarely got serious.

"Yes. Tell me are you a..." he tried to ask something. A pretty lady walked up behind him, here hair a darker color, but a little longer. Both of them had gold eyes like us too.

"We are nomads, but we are looking for a home. We feed only on animals. Please, will you help us?" Gothy asked. The man got wide eyed as he looked at me, as if I was something to be scared of. If he was like us, then why would he be afraid?

"Please come in, we have much to discuss." He answered. He let us inside, where I saw the house was very wide open, fully white, and very nice. I saw a man, not much older than Gothy, playing ona piano, while a pretty girl around the same age sat next to him with a little girl about my age on her lap. She was a smiling until she looked at us. She put her hand on the girls face, and they all turned to look at us.

"Tell me, has she also been turned?" the man asked.

"Yes." Gothy answered. We sat down a big white couch, which was alot more comfortable than the dirt mounds we had been stuck with up until now.

"How old were you both?" he asked.

"I was fourteen. She was only eight years old though. That was two years ago." Gothy answered. They all stared at me again. I was ten now, so why was it a big deal?

"Do you know the Volturi's laws?" the man asked.

"I heard about them from two others who met us a year ago. They told me about you, and said you could help us. Their names were Charlotte and Peter. I figured we would be fine, but I couldn't stand making her sleep on dirt mounds anymore. They also told me about the laws, and that if she were ever discovered, she would be killed. I would burn before that happened, but I am only one person." Gothy answered.

"Carlisle, you aren't going to throw them out are you?" the older women asked.

"No, I cannot. The fact that she has lasted this long without being discovered proves something. I will allow them to stay until I can figure somthing out. Please, why don't you meet the rest of the family." the man said. He pointed towards the people on the piano. The little girl hopped up and flew towards me.

"Hi, I'm Renesme. What's your name?" she asked. I was very nervous. I couldn't talk when like this, our they would get hurt.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't speak much. Only really to me. Here, use this." Gothy said as he handed me my notepad. I used it to talk when I met new people.

_"Hi, I'm Sol. Nice to meet you Renesmee." _I wrote and showed her. She touched my fce, and suddenly, I heard her in my head.

_Why don't you like to talk? Well, it doesn't matter. I think we will be great friends._ I was a little scared at first, but I nodded happily, and he took my arm. _Come on, I wanna show you my friend Jacob._

She dragged me outside where I smelled the nasty smell again. She kept pulling me until we came to this big pile of fur. It suddenly started moving, and it stood up. It was a really big wolf.

"Jacob, this is my new friend Sol. Say hello Jacob." She said to the wolf. He suddenly turned into a tall, tan boy who had no clothes on. he put on some jean shorts he had behind a tree, and put out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you." he said, though he seemed a little wary. Was he scared of me too?

_"Hi, I'm Sol. I don't talk much. When I do, people get hurt."_ I wrote. He seemed to raise an eyebrow at the words, but shrugged, and picked up Renesmee.

"So is she a new playmate? You're not going to eat her are you Renesmee?" he asked her jokingly.

"I can't eat her Jakey. She is like Mom and Dad." Renesmee said cheerfully. Jacob froze, as if this was really bad. He stared at me like I was dangerous, like a scary thing. I hid my face behind my notepad, scared. He sniffed me a few times, and looked at me as if i was evil. Athen he shrugged, and returned to laughing with Renesmee. He picked me up, holding me in his other hand, which scared me at first, especially since he was really hot. Still, it felt kinda cozy, like the fire back home used to be.

"How about we keep her a secret from the pack okay?" Jacob asked. Renesmee nodded, and we walked back into the house.

When we got inside, a very pretty girl, older than the one at the piano, but younger than the one at the door with the man, greeted us, and was the first to look at me happily. She had beautiful long blonde hair, gold eyes, and looked just like an angel.

"Hello there. My name is Rosalie. You will be staying with me while you live here okay?" she asked. I nodded, and Jacob handed me to her. She held me gingerly, like I was a precious object, fragile and needing care. She gave me butterfly kisses, which made me giggle, and took me back into the big white room.

Gothy was standing next to a pair of people I hadn't seen when we first came in. One was a boy who was about the same age as the piano player, with goldish bronzy hair, and a stern face, like he had seen a lot of... war I think Gothy called it. The other was a short pixie like girl with slightly spiky black hair, and a very happ look on her face. She had her arms on Gothy's both waved to me, and I waved back. I felt very calm suddenly.

"Sol, this is Jasper and Alice. They will be helping us move into our new lives okay?" O nodded to Gothy. "Rosalie and her husband Emmet will watch you while I stay in this house with Carlisle and Esme, the people we met at the door okay?" I wasn't staying with him. I felt my voice begin to stir, and my crying feel closer.

"Don't worry Sol. He will be only a couple seconds run away from you. He will always be close by." the girl named Alice said.

I felt the crying die down, and I nodded, as Rosalie wiped away a tear. Gothy always told me I was special. I could cry when I was happy and sad. I could blush, but it was always pink instead of red. I could still sleep if I wanted to. He also always said I had a gift, but I had to be careful only to use it when I was in danger. That's why I don't speak much. The last time I spoke we were with those nice people Charlotte and Peter. I wanted to say thank you for letting us stay the night with them, but I got so nervous, I ended up yelling instead. I don't know where they went, but they disappeared for a minute, and a lot of the trees broke afterwards, like they were beaten up.

Gothy had a gift too. He loved using it to help me sleep and rest, even though I never got tired. He could make the air spin, and it was a pretty green color. He said not to touch it, or it would hurt, but I liked watching it. A pretty green ball of air spinning really fast. It looked like the emerald Mommy used to wear before she went to sleep.

"Now, how about you, Renesmee and Jacob go play. I need to go talk to Carlisle okay Sol?" Gothy asked. I nodded, and we all ran outside to go play.

Edward Pov

After Renesmee went to sleep, I left Bella to watch her, and wandered through the woods. I found Gotthold, or Gothy as his sister called him and Goth as I knew him, standing in the area in front of the main home. He was staring at the unusually clear sky. He looked pained, as if he wanted to die.

_It's all my fault. She will be this way forever, and it's all my fault!_ I heard him think. He curled his arms around his chest, and growled deeply. He threw his arms out, growled extremely loudly, and a green orb, made of I guess would be condenced air, swirled around him at immense speeds. The tree next to him began to shred as the orb expanded, tearing the tree apart as if it was a saw in every direction. It kept expanding for about five minutes before it settled down, and he fell to the ground.

"Gotthold, what is going on?" I asked as I approached him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" he asked, startled by my presence.

"I was going out for a walk. I heard your thoughts, and wondered why you were in so much pain. What do you mean it's your fault?" I asked.

"You have a gift too huh? Telepathy. Cool." he said, avoiding my question.

"Gotthold, what happened to you two? What makes you blame yourself so much?" I asked.

"Do you promise to keep this to yourself. Please, I don't want Sol to remember. She doesn't know that she is a creature of evil. I have hidden it from her for two years. Promise me you won't remind her?" he pleaded with me. I nodded. He grabbed my arm, and lead me to the roof of the house.

"Why do we need to be here?" I asked,

"I like looking at the stars. So permanent looking, yet they, too will die eventually. Now, let me tell you about how... this happened. You will see why I hate myself. Why I am truly a monster among monsters." he started. He began the image in his mind, a memory, and I watched as he recalled their past.

_It was a bright sunny day in a park. I recognized it as Central Park in New York City. The trees were full of green leaves, the ground covered in fresh flowers and bright green grass, and he recalled the smell of flowers and chocolate. _

_He was standing next to Sol, only she was a human girl. Her skin wasn't plae, but still fair. Her face had a big smile on it as she held a kite string. She wore a green dress, and sandals. She had a yellow ribbon in her hair. Her eyes were bright blue and shone like the sea during a sunrise. _

_I saw him, wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts and sneakers. Back then, his eyes were bright green, like the leaves on the trees. I saw two people waving to them, and I guessed they were their parents. The mother was a black haired women with long curls, fair skin and a big smile. The father was a tall man, wearing at-shirt and kahki shorts, with sandals. He was sitting with their mother on a bench about twenty yards from them. _

_"Gothy, look! Isn't it cool?" Sol asked. He smiled and looked at the big butterfly kite high in the air. _

_"It's awesome Sol." he answered. I saw him look around, and other than their parents, noone was nearby. Then, a man in a black hoody, jeans and sneakers came walking towards their parent out of thin air it appeared._

_I saw him smile widely, and I recognized the shine of vampire teeth. He came closer and closer, until he sat down right next to their parents. _

_"Sol, stay behind me" Gotthold said, pulling his sister towards him. He obviously didn't didn't like the mysterious man, but he didn't seem to know what he really was._

_The man suddenly grabbed their mother, and dragged her off into the woods. Their father ran after her, but was knocked down when he dry, pale body was thrown at him. He had sucked her drry so fast. He yelled and screamed for the kids to run, but was soon silent as the man bit into him as well. Seconds later, he was dead._

_"Sol, run." he said quietly to his sister. She gripped hsi shirt tightly, but listened and ran. The man turned to them, smelled the air, and ran towards them at amazing speed. He knocked Gotthold aside, as if he meantg nothing, and grabbed the little Sol._

_"Finally, the one with the sweet blood!" he exclaimed, adn bit into her, drinking much more slowly, as if to savor every drop._

_"GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Gotthold yelled. He ran up, and started to pull and punch the man ina futile attempt to stop him. the man turned to him, droping his sister. She look like she was on the verge of death._

_"You stupid brat! I don't want your blood." He yelled. "She was just delicious as I thought she would be, but if you wanna deal with what she is gonna turn into now, be my guest." he said more queitly. He grabbed Gotthold, holding him eye to eye. He smiled, his briight red eyes glowing evily, and bit down on Gotthold's right arm. He dropped him to the ground, and left._

"It hurt so much, but I knew I had to save Sol. I managed to pick her up, and carried her over to where my parents were lying dead. I pulled out Dad's business phone, dialed 911 and started heading toward the end of the park. I couldn't speak it hurt so much, but I had to get help as fast as possible. The last thing my human ears heard was the sound of a siren, and I saw a bunch of EMT runnig towards us."

"Anything else? I don't see why you are at fault."

"Let me finish, and then I will explain. I woke up three days later, after three days of nothing but pain. We were both in a hospital, and Sol had IVs going into her arm trying give her blood. I felt a horrible thirst in my throat, like I was going to burn from the inside. It hurt so much. I saw a mirror, a saw for the first time how I had changed. My eyes were now bright red, my skin white as snow and my hair even whiter than before. I saw a nurse walk in, a beautiful blonde with green eyes, and couldn't be olde rthan twenty one. I suddenly heard a thumping, it was her heart. She looked so delicious, and I was so thirsty, I jumped at her, and ddrank her dry. I turned back to our beds, realizing how clear everything was now, and saw our charts. Both said deceased. I ran over to Sol. She wasn't breathing, and the IV had been stopped bby something. She was so cold. I picked her up, ripped out the IVs and ran, faster than I ever thought possible, out of the hospital. I kept running until I felt her begin to stir.

"She looked at me as I put her down, her eyes still half shut. I saw she didn't have the same red eyes. Hers were bright gold. Like when vampires drink animal blood, but she was the only one, according to Charlotte and Peter I found out later, to not start out with red eyes. She looked at me, and smiled. she asked where Mommy and Daddy were, and I said they were going to be asleep for a long time. She pouted, and a tear came across her face, but she said okay, and ran off. After a while, I figured out what had happened to us thanks to several nomads I met, and discovered we ahd become vampires.

"It wasn't until I met Charlotte and Peter, though, that I learned that Sol was an illegal creature, and that if a group called the Volturi found us, they would kill us both. They told me about you, and that you would take us in. They said they would love too, but it was a risk they were not willing to take. I thought about it for sveral months, but after Sol began to ask if we would ever go back home, I decided we should come. Our home had been sold by Dad's attorney a year ago, just before we met Charlotte and Peter, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. All we have left of that life is her doll, and my rosary." said as he pointed to the choker around his neck. On it was a rosary, wrapped around the choker by the beads, where it intertwined with it.

"I am sorry. I still don't see, though, how you are a monster, and how this is your fault." I told him.

"Think about it. If I hadn't had tried to stop him, Sol would be in heaven with Mom and Dad now. She wouldn't be stuck as an eight year old forever, and be in constant danger. She is no threat, she has never even tasted human blood. One time, when we were walking down the street, I asked her if any of the people smelled tasty. She looked at me like I was crazy, saying most of them smell like dirt, beer and cigarettes. She only likes animal blood, but she is still at risk. I can't let her get hurt. It's my fault she's damned as is, I can't let her get hurt again. I am a monster because if it wasn't for me, she would have died, and be in Heaven." he explained. He dropped his face into his hands, and an orb, a small on, swirled around him.

I looked at him, wondering why he thought that was his fault. He had only been trying to protect her, but it was that bastard who had turned her, not him. He was just being a big brother, trying to keep his little sister safe. He still was. I tried to tell him this, but he kept saying I was wrong, and that it was his fault.

"Come on, let's go inside. Maybe Carlisle can help you understand this." I told him. I took him inside to Carlisle's office.

Bella Pov

I watched the next day as Renesmee, Sol and Jacob wrestled. Sol still didn't speak, but she smiled a lot. I watched as Renesmee pinned Jacob with Sol, and they did a bunch of tough poses over him. He just played dead. She was such an adorable little girl, so beutiful and kind. She didn't seem dangerous at all, but I had been told that was the appeal to immortal children. Though, I thought immortal children were just little kids, like babies and toddlers. I never considered one at her age of eight.

I watched as Renesmee started wrestling with Sol. She was about seven in body now, being a little over a year old, and she was very strong. Sol was pinned and started smiling widely. She looked like she was holding back a laugh, almost like it was dangerous.

"Come on Sol laugh!" Renesmee giggled as she tried to tickle Sol. Sol smiled wider and wider, until she burst. Renesmee was sent flying into the air, and I heard what sounded like a sonic boom come from Sol. She covered her mouth quickly, turned bright pink, and ran to Renesmee as she lay on the ground daze.

"Ow." Renesmee said.

_"I am so sorry. That's why I don't talk. People get hurt."_ Sol wrote on her notepad.

Jacob was cowering, covering his ears. His looked like was in serious pain. Rose came running outside, along with Emmet, looking terrified.

"What happened?" she barked at Jacob.

"I spoke." Sol said at almost a whisper. She actually talked!

"Then what was that noise?" Rose asked.

"My gift." Sol continued.

"You have a gift?" Rose asked. Rosalie had become sort of like a mother to the child in the last week, so she could probably ask Sol anything. Sol nodded. "Can you show us?" Rose asked.

"I am only allowed to when I'm in danger. Gothy's rule." Sol whipsered.

"Well, we wanna know how to help you control it so you can talk more. Please Sol." Rose asked in her best persuasive voice.

"Okay, Rosey." Sol said. She turned to the forest, breathed deep, and screamed. This time, it was a lot louder, like six sonic booms at once. The trees shuddered in front of her, and broke apart. I saw everything else break and rip apart in front of her. It was like she created a wall of force purely with her voice. Jacob was in human form now, his ears bleeding horribly.

"Jakey!" Renesmee yelled. Sol ran with her to Jacob, checking to see if he was okay.

"My ears! I can't hear!" Jacob yelled. Carlisle ran out, asking what was going on. We explained everything, and he ran over to Jacob. He checked his ears for a few mintues before he turned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Uh oh.

"Is he alright?" Sol and Renesmee asked in unison, one using a notepad. Jacob was Sol's best friend of everyone since she came here, and she was just as concerned about him as Renesmee was.

"He is deaf. His ear drum is completely destroyed. When she used her gift, it created a frequency even too high for us to hear, but not for him. I'm sorry, but I can't fix it." Carlisle said to each of us.

_"He's hurt! Let me help."_ Sol wrote. She ran over to Jacob.

"Sol, Carlisle is a doctor. If he can't help him, you can't." Renesmee said, but Sol wasn't listening. She opened her mouth again, but this time, there was no loud boom.

Instead, she sang, and her voice was so beautiful, I felt all my stress disappear. It was like she could sing all my troubles away. I heard her sing Edward's lullaby he wrote for me, and my head filled with good memories. When she stopped, Jacob stood, his ears looking perfectly fine.

"I can hear, and my ear feel fine!" Jacob exclaimed. He grabbed Sol and Renesmee, hugging them tightly. "Thank you Carlisle, whatever you did."

"I didn't... Sol, how did you do that?" he asked.

_"That's my helping voice. I use it when I know someone is hurt. It always makes them feel all better." _ she wrote on her notepad.

This little girl was incredible. She didn't drink human blood at all, could cry and sleep, and she had a gift. I knew she had to be an exception to the rule. She was no threat to the secret.

Seth Pov

I heard there were two new members of the Cullen home, but I hadn't gotten a chance to see yet. I was stuck on the rezz, having to watch the house everyday while Leah was out. She never tells me what exactly she's doing, just that I have to stay at the house everyday.

Today, though, I had snuck out to go visit the Cullens. I was curious about these two new members, and I wanted to hang out with my buddy Edward. What was the worst Leah could do to me anyway? Lock me out?

I ran there, human form so Leah couldn't hear me just in case, and wound up there in about an hour. It was a bit of a run from my house there, but it wasn't too hard for me. I looked around, finding noone out front, and headed up to the front door. I knocked, hoping at least Esme was home. The person who came to the door was someone I didn't know. Some fourteen year old kid with white hair, gold eyes and a gloomy expression. When he breathed through his knows, he cringed, apparently appalled by my smell. Must be one of the new guys.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"I'm Seth. I'm a friend of the family, and I was hoping to see Edward. Is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll get him." He ran off, and appeared again a few seconds later with Edward standing next to him.

"Hello Seth. I believe you have already met one of our new friends. His name is Gotthold, but I call him Goth. He will be living with us from now on with his sister." He told me. Goth nodded, and ran off somewhere out back. I laughed a little, his name was a bit funny. However, I quickly coughed it away.

"So do I get to meet the sister, or can I just hang out Edward? I was just wondering if you wanted to go hunting or something." I asked. Edward and I hunted together every now and then. He got the blood, and I got the meat. We figured it was a good deal for us both.

"I'd rather we just go hunt. I am growing thirsty, and I would advicce you avoid his sister." he told me.

"Why, she a bit of a loose cannon? Is she a wolf hater?" I asked jokingly.

"Nothing that you need to worry about Seth. Come on." He said. He ran out behind me. I jumpoed into a bush, tied by pants to my leg, and shifted. I ran right after him, going to our usual spot up north.

We got there around six, later than we usually did. Still, there were usually good prey still out now. We searched around, finding mostly only small animals not even worth trying. We caught the scent of a herd of deer a good mile away, though, so we decided on going after that. It wasn't a challenge, but at least it would be something.

Just as we finished eating, I sat done to think. I was wondering what Leah does every time she leaves. Maybe she as on a date, or off hanging out with her old friends? I figured I would ask her next time, and not take no for an answer. That outta be fun.

I caught a new scent. It was Jacob, Renesmee, and someone else I didn't recognize. Suddenly, I saw Jacob run past me, Renesmee right next to him. Another person rwas on Jacob's back, asleep. A little girl with bright blonde hair, but I didn't see her face because she was turned away from me. She didn't smell as sweet as a vampire, but still very sweet.

"Dammit Jacob." Edward mumbled.

_Who's that little girl? _I thought.

"She's Goth's little sister Sol." He answered.

_He brought along his _human_ sister? Isn't that a bit hazardous? _I asked mentally.

"She isn't human." He answered. I started rolling on the ground, laughing as a best a wolf could.

_Of course she was human. She was, what, eight years old? No way could she be a vampire. Besides, she's not sweet enough to be a vampire._ I thought, forgetting he could here me for a second.

"Actually, she is. She is an immortal child unfortunetly. She is different though. She can cry, blush and even sleep." he told me. I stopped laughing. I shifted back, making talking a little easier.

"Are you telling me her brother turned her?" I asked, feeling a bit panicked.

"No. He tried to stop the one who was feeding on her, and the vampire became annoyed. He let her go, leaving just enough blood for her to turn, and bit him. He didn't drink him though. I'm not sure why." he answered. I felt a surge of relief, and then panic again.

"Aren't kid vampires like illegal? And what do you think will happen when Sam finds out?" I asked frantically.

"Yes they are, but Carlisle is too compassionate to have just turned them away when they came looking for a home. They were on the road for two years as vampires. Only Goth truly knows what they are, and he only learned the laws a year ago from the people who sent them to us. Charlotte and Peter. Besides, Esme adores her, Rosalie hass become like a second mother to the girl, and Renesmee finally has a new playmate. We can't just kick theem out on the road Seth." he answered.

"And Sam?" I asked.

"He won't find out, will he?" he asked, but it was more of a demand than a question.

"No he won't." I answered sighing.

"Besides, she isn't a threat at all." he told me.

"Huh? I thought they were a big threat to you guys secret. Wouldn't she attack any human she sees, or be nearly uncontrollable?" I asked. that was what Carlisle had toldd me they were like. Uncontrollable, adorable little demons.

"She is different. She has no taste for human blood. She actually awoke with golden eyes instead of red, and has never even tasted human blood. She thinks they smell dirty, and like, as she said, 'dirt, beer and cigarretes.' She is also very calm. She doesn't throw tantrums, or even acts up at all." he answered.

"Well, I just hope she stays that way. As long as Sam, or those italian vampires for that matter, never hear about her, I'm okay with her. If Sam learns though, I will stand by whatever Jacob says." I told him. "Can I at least meat her in person?

"No. It's bad enough who know what she is. If Leah finds out, she could tell Sam. I doubt it, but there is still the risk. Come on, we should be heading home." he told me. I shrugged, shifted and ran back home with him.

Sam Pov

So the CUllens have harbored an immortal child. I know they must have the best intentions in mind, but this is absolutely unacceptable. No matter how calm she is, she is a masssive threat to the tribe. I am sorry I must do this, but she must be destroyed. I will not burn any of the Cullens, but they must be defeated so we may get to the child. They may not forgive us, but it must be done.

I discovered this when I was coming towards the Cullen home, hoping to meet the two neew members I heard about from Jacob. He had told me of them when I questioned why he had missed his packs patrol duty. He said he was playing with renesmee, and her new friend. He told me she was one of the two new members of the Cullens who had comee looking for a placee to call home.

I walked up to about halfway up the near invisible driveway when I heard something out back like fighting. I ran there, still human incase I was wrong, and stopped just before I came into sight, in case I need to get the others for aid without being detected. What I found horrified me.

I saw Jacob as wolf playing with Renesmee and and small girl, only about seven or eight years old. She was beautiful beeyond belief, and just as fast as Renesmee. I became wideyed at the sight, knowing now why the Cullens had not told me of the two neew children. One of them was an immortal child!

I ran back as fast and silent as I could to my house to think about if I should act on this. I thought about whether or not to trust their judgement, but when I truly considered it, I found that I had no choice. I couldn't risk the danger to the tribe. She would not understand not come on our land, or to not hunt humans. It was a difficult choice, but it had to be made.

I called everyone but Jacob, Leah and Seth for a meeting, but they somehow where told. They appeared with everyone else in the grotto we usually talk in during pack meetings. It was near the meadow where we had battled the newborn army, and nearly fought the Volturi with the Cullens.

"I have an announcement. I regret to say this, but we must act on something I have found out. The Cullens are harboring an immortal child." I declared.

"Shit." i heard Jacob and Seth mumble almost too low to hear. Almost.

"So? If the Cullens think it's safe, then we should trust them." Leah said.

"I wissh i could, but I have the best interests of the tribe to consider. This child will not understand the fact that it cannot hunt humans, nor can it trespass on our land. I wish she could be educate, but I have leanred enough from Carlisle to know they cannot." I answered.

"She isn't dangerous. She doesn't even like human blood. She only feeds on animals." jacob told me.

"That doesn't matter. It only takes one accident, one drop of human blood to trigger them. Even if the rest of them have control, she is too young to ever understand. She is a threat, and I, regretfully, say she must be removed." I declared. My pack all nodded, but Jacob stared in anger. Seth seemed bummed, and Leah didn't look like she even really cared at all.

"No Sam. You will not hurt her, or the Cullens." Jacob declared.

"The Cullens will not be burned, but thee will be incapacitaed if need be. I already know the relationship you and Renesmee have with the child, but it doesn't matter. She is a threat to the tribe, and must be destroyed." I told him.

"Then you will also have to remove us. We will not let you do this Sam." He reponded. Seth nodded, abnd Leah just shrugged in agreement. They suddenly shifted, and ran off. Dammit. If they warn the Cullens... Shit.

"We must move fast. Since the element of surprise is officially lost, we will act first thing tomorrow. I expect to see you all here, and ready to fight. Dismissed." I told them. I walked off, heading home to prepare for tomorrow. This was going to be hell.

Seth Pov

Shit. Great, now I have to fight to defend a little girl I haven't even met yet.I still didn't because I got stuck on guard duty while everyone else planned. I sat there all night waiting for Sam's group to arrive. Honestly, the odds where not in our favor. Sam had about twenty three wolves in his pack while we had three, along with a half vampire little girl, eight full adult vampires, and a fourteen year old one. The little girl would be in the house through the whole thing.

Within the first hour of sunlight, I caught the scent of Sam's group. Sure enough, Paul came jumping out of the woods moments later, jumping right over me and towards the house. I chased, but wasn't as fast as him. He got to about the front door, though, when a green orb of spinnign something about the size of a baseball, smashed into his chest, and sent him flying out over my head. He slammed into a tree, and turned back into human form unconscious. I saw Gotthold, or Goth, standing in the front door with rage in his eyes.

"DON'TYOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" He yelled. He ran out in front of me, and stood with me as the rest of the group came out of the woods. They stood in a V formation, with Sam at the front. Jacob and Leah came out fom out back to join us.

_Stand down Jacob. _ He told us in our mnds. We had learned to communicate between packs when we wanted our thoughts to be heard.

_No._ He answered.

_Then you will be moved._ Sam said.

_Sam come on. She isn't-_

_Stay out of this conversation. This is between Alphas. _Sam said towards me.

_Don't treat me like I'm still a pup Sam!_

_I will when you stop acting like one Seth. You haven't matured at all since you first turned, and at this point, I doubt you will. I am officially sick of you constantly putting in your immature, childish comments. For once in your life Seth, will you just shut up?_

That did it. Sam and I had been on thin ice for months now because he was constantly treating me like a child. Him and I ahd been arguing about this for a while, and now he had finally pushed it. Noone called me a child.

I lunged at him, grabbing his shoulder with my teeth, and throwing him against a tree. He seemed shocked that I would attack, but he quickly regained his enses, and lunged back. He caught me in the face with his claws, throwing me back and cutting into my face. I shook it off as I stood up, growling hard. Jacob and Leah knew this wasn't about the girl anymore. This was a matter of pride.

I jumped back, wiping the blood off my face, and turned back to Sam. He ran up to me, baring his fangs, and tried to chomped down on my leg. I doged, grabbed him by the tail, and threw him away. He recovered again, and this time, he feigned left, looking he would bite my left leg again. Instead, he actually went right, and caught my right leg, snapping it, and throwing to the ground. I tried to stand up, but he was quickly on top of me. I kicked him off with my back legs, but when I trieed to get up, my leg sreamed in pain. It would still be a few minutes before it healed, and I didn't have that kinda time. Sam charged, this time, catching my back in his teeth, and throwing me just in front of the Cullens house. It hurt like crazy, and I couldn't stand anymore. When Sam came to over take me and attack the house though, I managed to grab his leg in my teeth, and bring him back to the ground. I refused to let go, biting as hard as I still could. He turned on me, hoping on his three remaining legs, and glared angrily into my eyes.

_Let go._

_NO!_

_Then I'm sorry._

He bared his teeth and went for my neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" someone screamed. Sam was suddenly ripped out of my teeth, and flying towards the pack. When he landed, he was covering his ears like someone had just blown a dog whistle right into them. SO was the whole pack, as well as Jacob and Leah.

I looked up to find the little girl, back turned to me with her arns spread, standing between me and the pack.

"Leave the nice wolf alone you big meanie!" She yelled, sending everyone spiraling in pain again. I saw in front of her the ground shake and shudder, as if she had created a shock wave. Okay, so she had vocal powers, so why wasn't I bleeding from the ears too?

I turned back into human form, doning my pants. I limped towardsher as best I could manage. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards me.

"Get back in the..." she looked at my face, and suddenly, I felt like I had always known her. Like she was a part of me. I felt my entire body shudder and shake, but not like shifting did. It was more like my body was readjusting to something. I saw her in my mind, aging and growing into a young adult, as if she could still age a live like a normal person. Her bright gold eyes shined to me like brightt orbs of liquid gold. Her hair seemed more like golden silk than actual hair now. Her face suddenly became the only thing on my mind, like she was the most important thing in the world.

In fact, she became the most important thing in the world to me. I knew I had to protect her now. Pride didn't matter anymore. I didn't care anymore if anyone saw me as more than a child or immature. I felt that as long as she liked me, nothing else mattered anymore. I stood like that for a good two minutes before remembering the impending threat to her.

"Sol, stand back. I don't want you to get hurt. Ever." I said. I growled angrily as I turned back to Sam. He stared at me in shock, now in human form, as if he had just seen a ghost. I didn't really care. I shifted, forgeting about my pants because at the moment, all I could think about was that these guys had tried to hurt Sol. I wanted too rip Sam's throat out, but not because I was sick of him treating me like a child. That anger had suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with absolute rage that the pack had tried to even harm her.

Sa was very startled by me when he saw I forgot about my pants. I never forgot about my pants, mainly because I still cared about how people saw me. He seemed to come back to his senses moments later. He looked at me in a way I didn't expect at all. Defeat.

I growled still, but raised my head and tilted it to the side questioningly. I was still angry, but wondered why Sam hadn't jumped at me again. He shook his head and began walking towards me. I growled harder in protest, thinking this was a ploy to throw me off. He ignored me and came up in front of me, looking like he had a revelation or something.

"Seth, what did you do?" he asked sympathetically and a little mockingly.

I looked at him confused. What was he talking about?

"Seth, have you ever seen her face before just now?" he asked in the same tone, just without the mocking part. I shook my head no, but I still had my guard up just in case.

"Then tell me, what did you see when you did?" he asked. "Why did you just stare at her, and turned your back to us for so long?"

I was completely confused. Why did it matter to him? So what if she suddenly became more important, or that nothing else mattered... any... more... My face must have gone blank because Sam shook his head and let out a soft laugh.

"Seth, you have imprinted on an immortal child. I guess I should have seen this coming. You, yourself, are an immortal child in a way. Never growing older, physically because your a wolf, and emotionally because you have to Seth that you are a bit immature." He said jockingly. He sighed before continuing in a hushed tone. "It's Renesmee all over again. Well, I guess there's nothing we can really do now. We'll just have to trust the Cullens. I may not like it, but it will keep our alliance in order. However, if she bites one person, I am sorry, but I will have to dispose of her. I know what that will mean, and I will gladly let you kill me Seth, but i hope it never comes to that."

I stared in awe. I hated admitting it, but he was right. It figured I would do something like this, being the most erratic of all the wolves. I just couldn't believe he had seen that I imprinted before it even occured to me that that was what was happening. I couldn't believe he had also stopped. Renesmee was different because she was already very smart, and could age. Sol couldn't. Still, he must be too bound to old traditions. That was a relief for me.

"Here." I heard someone say next to me. It was Edward. He was holding a pair of jean shorts. I made sure Sol was turned away, shifted and put them on. "So you imprinted on Sol? Goth isn't going to be happy. Hell, Rosalie is going to be furious."

"Why Rose?" I asked. Sol was now hugging my leg saying things like 'thank you Sethy', and 'Your my new best friend.' I kept patting he rhair, not really caring about her holding my leg in a practical death grip.

"She has sort of become Sol's second mother. She has been taking care of her since she always wanted a child, and Sol gave her a chance to. Trust me, she is not going to be happy about this." he answered. Sol then jumped on my back saying 'piggy back ride please.' I held her legs, and let her sit there. I walked back to the house with Edward, followed by Jacob and Leah who were laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Dude, your imprint is a permanent child. You are going to bee playing dress up and doll house for eternity." Leah said between bursts of laughter. I growled at her.

"Don't be mean to Sethy. He tried to keep me safe from the big meanie wolf. Be nice to him, Miss Organa." she said. Jacob started laughing even harder, and I joind him. Even Edward chuckled at that, while Leah turned bright red and stopped in her tracks, stunned with her mouth hanging open. I had never even thought about that, but I guess that was because when we fought, stronger words were usually involved.

We walked inside to find everyone sitting on one of the couches, relaxed except for Renesmee and Bella who were sitting at the piano. Everyone looked relaxed, including Rose. I guess she hadn't heard the news.

"So, why did they leave? Did you convince them she isn't a threat at all?" Carlisle asked. Oh boy, this ought to be interesting.

"Actually, they cannot hurt her anymore." Edward said. Rose seemed to notice then that Sol was sitting on my shoulders, playing with my hair and smiling happily.

"Why?" Rose said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well, I sorta... kinda..." I couldn't seem to get the words out. If she was like a second mother to Sol like Edward said, and from my knowledge of Rose, she would probably try to kill me.

"He imprinted on her." Edward blurted out.

"WHAT?" Rose yelled. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worse, but Sol seemed to stop her.

"No hurt Sethy. He tried to protect me from big meanie wolf. You hurt him, and I'll scream." she said.

"Sol, you talked, to someoone other than Goth. Why?" Rose said, her anger gone now.

"Sethy makes me feel happy, and I feel like I can control it better. I'm not nervous, or scared of anything around him. He is a good wolf, and good guy, so I know he will keep me safe. I don't need to be scared anymore, or nervous." she said. Everyone jsut starred in disbelief. It was like she had stunned them.

Finally, Rose broke the silence.

"So why isn't he bleeding a little from the ears like the others are. Last time she screamed, like she did outside which we heard clearly, Jacob went deaf. I know the other wolves had to be hurting, and Jacob and Leah were definitely covering their ears when I looked outside. I saw you right next to her when she sent Sam flying, and again when she yelled at the whole pack. So, why aren't you hurt?" she asked.

I really couldn't answer that. To me, it just sounded like a little girl yelling. I figured she had made a shock wave with her breath. I never thought she had actually created a sonic blast wave.

"I... I don't know." I said.

"I think I do. I have never seen a full va- I mean pyre be imprinted on by a shapeshifter, nor has any legend talked about it. Maybe he is immune to her gift because they are bound together." Carlisle suggested. Why did he call her a pyre?

"It happened before I imprinted." I said.

"Doesn't really matter. Imprinting is predetermined, so it is always in effect. I just needs visual confirmation for it to be in full effect." he continued. "I believe it still has an efeect on both of you, but the full effects occur on the shapeshifter first seens the one he imprints on. Still, it is jsut a theory. There is no true way to prove it, at least without extreme ethical problems."

"Sethy, can we go play outside? I'm getting kinda thirsty." Sol said.

"I will help you Sol. Come on, I'll show you my favorite hunting spot." I told her.

Rose was still glaring at me, but I ignored her. I took Sol outside, shifted, and ran with her still on my back straight to my favorite hunting ground. The place only I knew about. Well, other than Edward, but he had promised to stay away. This was the one place in the area on the preserve where we could find my favorite prey as a wolf. Something very rare to the area, but not unheard of. Moose.

I got there, about two miles south of the beach, and the only place to hunt Moose around here. Unknown to most anyone else, this area had tons of moose, like around two hundred. It was a massive group, but I was still careful to only take one or two every now and then. I was also sure to only attack the large ones, or the elder ones. It made sure the population stayed large, and I didn't like killing the little ones.

"Wow, there so pretty, and they smell tasty." Sol told me. "Do I get to drink one?" I nodded. "Yeah!"

She leaped off me, crouching down like I had seen Edward do many times. This was different somehow though. Edward always seemed like a lion, silently stalking his prey, moving with very slow movements until it was time for the kill. She seemed more like a fox sneaking around, taking fast but silent movements and being careful where she stepped as to avoid any sort of small stciks or twigs. I grinned, at least it was what we called a grin in wolf form, and started getting ready for the wolf crouch. Higher, less subtle, but just as silent.

She lept, grabbing the largest of thee moose. She bit into his neck, and in mere seconds he was dry, and on the ground. She didn't even have to try and take him down. All she did was get on his neck and bite. Wow. She stood up, licking her lips, and skipped back over to me at human speed.

"That was delicious. Thanks Sethy." she said with a huge grin. The rest of the moose had run off, but the body remained of the one she had gotten. It had been massive. At least fourteen hundred pounds, and six foot four at the hip at least. She had taken it down like it was ntohing, and then skipped back licking her lips. What have I gotten myself into.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, pulling me back to reality. I nodded, and she smiled again. I grabbed my leg, which still hurt a little, but not nearly enough to be any trouble, and pulled me towards the dead moose. She picked it up with one hand, and offered it to me. Again, what have I gotten myself into.

I nodded, thanking her, and she placed it in front of me. I started biting in, enjoying it alot. I was used to eating without any blood in them from my hunting with Edward, and it really didn't taste much different. I personally thought it was better that way because I had always found large amounts of blood distasteful. Sol was skipping around, picking flowers around while I ate. She really was just a child still.

Now I understand why Carlisle called her a pyre. She didn't really understand what she was. Her brother must have kept it hidden from her, so she wouldn't get scared. I figured it was the right thing to do, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before she realized she wasn't growing. Edward said two years, so that wasn't enough for such a young child to notice no growth just yet. Still, another year or two, and she would start asking questions. I didn't want to watch her in that kind of pain, but I figured if it was going to happen, I should be the one who takes it. She would hopefully forgive them eventually, and since we just met, she wouldn't think I was hiding it.

I turnd back, doning my pants as I finished, and walked towards her. She had made a big circlet out of the flowers she had gathered. She had some prety good crafting skills.

"Sol, do you remember what happen to you and your brother?" I asked. She looked down, probably trying to remember, but shook her head after a minute.

"No. I just remember flying a kite with brother, and then we were in the foreest a few days later, and we were different." she answered.

"Do you know why you are different?" I asked.

"The bad man, the one Gothy told me about, made Mommy and Daddy go to sleep for a long time, and made me a brother sparkle." she answered. I giggled a little, adn she smiled at that.

"Well, do you know why you sparkle?" I asked.

"Gothy said we became pyres." she answered.

"Do you know that you haven't grown since then?" i asked, preparing for the scremaing to start, though it would hurt me.

"Yeah. I know we actually vampires, not pyres, but I don't tell Gothy that. I think he just told me that so I wouldn't get scared. I know I won't get older. It would be nice to get bigger, but I won't so I'm okay with it. As long as I could be with Gothy I was happy. Now, though, as long as you play with me everyday, I will stay happy." she answered. She knew?

"When did you learn that?" I asked.

"When we met Charlotte and Peter. I knew when we met them because I figured out that they like eating people. I was still wondering until Gothy asked if the people smelled nice. I thought they smelled nasty, but it was enough for me to figure it out, but I didn't really care." she answered.

"So your okay with being a vampire?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Do you also know that you aren't supposed to exist?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You are what is called an immortal child. Little kids are never supposed to be turned because most of them are uncontrollable, and when they are turned, you are stuck at whatever growing age they are at. I know you aren't an issue, but the group that makes the rules wouldn't care. You need to be careful." I told her.

"Okay. If I ever meet them, I will just run. Still, i think they won't hurt me if they see I am nice. I'm a good girl, and always will be." she said. I smiled, and just nodded. She really didn't need to worry about this kinda stuff. I would leave it alone.

I picked her up, twirling her in the air making her laugh happily. I would only ever be her playmate, but as long as she was happy, I would be too. I put her on my shoulder while she was still laughing and walked back through the woods. I put her down so I could tie my pants behind a tree, shifted, and let her hop on my back. She hugged tightly to my fur, running her one hand over my back as if she was petting me, andclosed her eyes. As I ran back, I'm not sure when she did, she fell asleep on my back. I knew she was probably staying at Rose's house if she had become like a second mother, so that was the first place I went to.

I found Rose standing outside tapping her foot impatiently, as if I was late.

"You were out past her curfew." she said. Okay, so I was late. I let Rose take her, shifted and dressed, and started walking back.

"Where do you think your going?" Emmet called.

"Huh?" I said as I turned back.

"You're staying here aren't ya? At least, that's what Carlisle, Leah and Sam agreed on." He said. I stared blankly. I was what?

"Oh yeah, Carlisle did mention that." Rose said snotily. She obviously had remembered, but didn't say anything anyway. "Come on in, but don't you dare get your dog smell on anything."

"I am staying here because?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle thinks that one of the wolves should be here in case the Volturi come, Leah wants the house to herself, and Sam thinks it will be the best thing for both of you. I don't really understand, but hey, I get wrestling buddy, and someone to watch her while Rose and I have some personal time." Emmet told me. Okay, I'm okay with this. I had nothing to bring over anyway. All I really had were a few shorts, while everythings else had home was technically Leah's.

I walked towards the door, but was stopped by Rosalie.

"Try anything funny, and I will make sure noone ever find you. Also, wipe your paws before you come in." she told me.

"Rose, I'm in human form." I told her.

"I know dog." she said. I sighed in defeat, and wiped my feet on the place mat in front of the door.

"Okay, so where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Here." Rose pointed to a pile of newspapers and dog bed in the corner.

"Ha ha very funny Rose. Come on Seth, I'll show you your room." Emmet said. He took me upstairs into a white room with a bed, a mirror and a dressor. Nothing else other than an empty closet. Perfect. Just how I like it, simple.

"Thanks Emmet. You know, you really didn't have to let me stay here." I told him.

"Actually, I sorta did. Leah said she wanted you out of the hosue because you disobeyed her the other day by sneaking out, and Carlisle wanted at least one wolf watching Sol at all times. Sam said you would be more than willing after everything, and since Jacob still has a place, and you imprinted on her, we all agreed. Rose wasn't happy, but I managed to get her to agree. Well, more so I bribed her. I kinda agreed to-"

"I would rather not know what rose wanted you to do so I could stay. Just thanks again. By the way, I will so kid your ass in a wrestling match." I told him.

"Oh really? Willing to test that theory?" he asked grinning evily.

"It's no theory, but sure. Let's go!" I said as we both rushed outside, I shifted, and we tested out my 'theory.'

Sol Pov

I got to spend the whole month hanging out with Sethy. It was so much fun, just him and me playing. We would hunt every other week, and play dolly and dress up all the time. I made sure to have boy clothes for him, since I didn't want him getting embarrased in case those other wolves came to make fun of him.

Today, though, something seemed strange. I went to put on my ballet flatts, my favorite shoes that alway were a little big, and they didn't fit. They had seemed to shrink over the whole month, but now they wouldn't go on at all. Mommy doesn't wash them usually, so they couldn't have really shrunken could they? Rosey preferred I called her Mom or Mommy, which I liked too since she had been like a new Mommy when I came to live here. I was happy to call her that.

"Mommy, my shoes don't fit." I told her s she came in to wake me up. She looked at me like I was playing a game.

"Really? Let me help you then." she said as she grabbed my shoe. She tried to put it on, but it just wouldn't go. When she used her real strength, the shoe bent and ripped. She stared like this was really strange. "Emmet, come her please!" she called.

"What is it?" he said as he came in. He was only wearing shorts, so I guessed him and Sethy had been wrestling again.

"Her shoes don't fit." she said holding up the shoe. It had been ripped up the back as we had tried to put it on.

"They were a little big on her before weren't they?" he asked.

"Yes, about a quarter size too big. Now, she is at least half a size bigger." she told him. Emmet stared in shock, like this was really bad or something. I knew it was odd too. I didn't grow since I was turned.

"We need to take her to Carlisle, now." Emmet said. Sethy, came in next to him, having heard everything ffrom the look on his face, grabbed me and nodded to them. We all went straight to Carlisle's home, and met Esme out front.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Her shoe is too small." Mommy said.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked. Mommy showed her the shoe, and she led us to Carlisle in his study. They told him the same thing, and gave them the same look of shock. He called in Gothy, who had been out back when we got here.

"What was her size when you came here?" he asked.

"She was a size 12. Why?" he asked. Carlisle put my bare foot in a measurement thing for feet.

"She's a size thirteen." he said.

"Ecuse me!" he kinda yelled.

"How tall was she?" Carlisle asked.

"Exactly four feet and an inch tall. Without shoes on. I wanted to record these things so I would know how to buy her certain things." he said. He put me against the wall, telling me to stand perfectly straight, and not on my tiptoes. He drew a line, and used a tape measure to measure it.

"She is four foot two inches." he said.

"How can that be? She can't be aging." Gothy said.

"I really don't know. That is exactly her height when she got here right?" he asked.

"No, I checked her measurements again about a month ago. I remembered then so I quickly did it. She was just as tall as the last time a year ago." he answered.

"A month ago?"

"Yeah why?"

"That was the same time Seth imprinted. Maybe..." he never finished. He ran off downstairs. When he came back, he was holding some weird thing with a cord and a stick attached to the end of it with a ball at the end. it looked kinda like a wand.

"What is that?" Gothy asked.

"Seth, could you put here down for a moment?" He asked. He place me on the ground, and waved the weird wand around me. It beeped a little, but he seemed to think this was normal. When he waved it over Sethy, it started beeping really loud, like it was an alarm clock.

"Very interesting. Very strange. Seth is emitting a large amount of radiation. Come outside Seth for a moment." they both went outside for a few minutes, and when they came back, Carlisle was holding a notepad with a bunch of numbers written on it.

"Apparently, I'm only radioactive near Sol." Sethy said. Radioactive? What was that.

For the next six months, I was switched between being allowed near Sethy, adn not being allowed to see him at all. After it all, I still didn't know what was going on. At the end of each month they measured my feet and height. At the end, we all got together so I could hear what was going on.

"It appears that Seth is emitting some sort of radiation." Carlisle said. "It is also only while he is near Sol. None of the other wolves do this with anyone, even their own imprints."

"Okay, we all know this. Why does he though?" Gothy asked.

"Well, it also appears that when Sol is exposed to this radiation, she begins aging again. I can only figure that the radiation allows her growth. It also seems to only affect her."

"Any theories?" edward asked. There was a few minutes of silence, and then Carlisle continued.

"Keep forgeting only Edward can here. Isn't it true that the imprint becomes whatever their imprint needs? Like a playmate for a small child, and a companion as an adult." he asked Sethy.

"Yeah. Anything at all." he answered.

"Then maybe it truly means anything. She needs to grow. She is stuck as a child, and she knows it. Maybe, just maybe, he will even become a source for something she requires such as a growing. It is really the only thing that makes sense, especially since this is the first time a wolf has ever imprinted on a vampire. She only grows when she is near him." he told us.

I was growing again, and Sethy was the reason. Cool! He really was my best friend. He made me grow, so I could finally see what it's like to be a grown up.

"This also means that given enough time, she will no longer be an immortal child, and the Volturi will see her as no threat. This is both very strange and very good." Carlisle said.

"That all depends on whether or not they discover her, and if they are willing to listen." Edward said. Whoever these Volturi guys were, I hope they leave us alone.

"So do I get to play with Sethy all the time now?" I asked.

"Yes Sol, all the time." Gothy answered.

"Yeah." I replied. "I get to hand out with Sethy all the time. Can we go play dollies?" I asked him.

"Sure Sol. Whatever you want." he answered.

"Actually, wait. Can we go to that beach you told me about? The one next to that really big cliff in La... La... La... Push." I remembered.

"Sure thing Sol. Wanna ride wolf style?" he asked.

"Nah. I just wanna walk there." I told him. He shrugged, set me down and held my hand. We walked off towards the beach. It was a while before we got there though, since we were walking, and we were about nine miles from it. That was the reason for the walking though. I wanted to walk peacefully with my Sethy.

When we finally got there though, I saw why this lake was considered so nice. It was very pretty, with a lot of diffeerent colored rocks for sand, nice fresh water, and a good view on the top of the cliff. If only it could be sunny.

Just as i thought that, there was a big beam of light from the sky, and I saw the sun. I felt it ouch my skin, and I began to sparkle again.

Seth pov

I watched as she suddenly began to shimmer and shine in the gleaming beam of sudden sunlight. I know understand the appeal of such a thing. She looked like a human jewel, as if she had been carved out of diamond into the shape of a little girl, flawless and shimmering. I had never seen something so beautiful.

"Do you think I look pretty when I sparkle Sethy?" she asked with a big grin as she turned to me.

"Yeah Sol. You look very pretty." I answered. I couldn't believe such a beautiful creaure could ever be my imprint. I officially love life.

4 years later.

"Sethy, Mommy and I are going shopping. You wanna come?" Sol asked me.

"Sure thing sweety." I told her,

She had mature so much in four years, and was now the full size of a twelve year old. Her long blonde hair now reach the middle of her back, and was either in loose curls, or one very large braid. Her eyes remained that wonderful golden color because of her diet, and her figure had begun to show signs of puperty this last year. Her chest hadn't grown, but her hips had a little, and her lips had become a little fuller.

She still enjoyed wearing dresses, but she had begun to wear skirts with t-shirts a lot too. She always asked my opinion on every outfit, and she had grown a taste for fashion. So, expectedly, her and Alice had become amazing friends, having constant chants on the phone about what outfits looked good, and whenever they were together, they would try on different clothes together. Of course, I always tagged along, and became their model for Alice's new line of male clothing she would be releasing in the fall.

She had become quite the famous clothing designer in the last few years, yet to the public, her face was unknown. Only her agent, which was Jasper since he had a lot of leader skills and good at directing people, knew what she looked like as far as everyone knew. I figured this was so she could do it for a long time, while still retaining the idea of being human.

In two month, Sol would be enrolling in Forks Middle School. I would drop her off, hide near the school, and pick her up each day. She would be the last on to attend before the Cullens would move. They promised she could at least graduate hih school before then, but afterwards they would have to move away to avoid suspiscion. Jacob and I were already planning on going with them, and Leah said she would go as long as she got to get her own place. Still, that was six years away.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked as we got in the car.

"Clothes for her. Her old clothes have gotten too small for my tastes, so we are getting her some new ones. You are going to help us usual, but only I get to choose which ones she gets." Rose said.

That was the usual routine, but Sol usually only wanted the ones I thought she looked nice in. She was still at the age where I was a best friend, but in another year I could be clled her boyfriend. I still had the body of a fifteen year old, and a two year gap was as small as Rose was comfortable with. I knew she wouldn't like anyone else like a boyfriend because she had met other guys around town before, but she always clung to me.

"Alright come on mutt." Rose said as we arrived in Port Angeles. There was a good number of clothing shops here, and since Sol wasn't really into name brand outside of Alice's, Mom and Pop shops were her favorite kind of stores.

We wandered around a bit, going into a store here and there, finding a few good outfits, but nothing she really liked. Not until we came to a store carrying Alice's Future Fashion in the window. Yup, that was the name of her clothing brand. Yeah, Alice really has a sense of humor.

We saw a bright green bluse in the window, with clear rhine stones along each part of the trim, and Alice's signature symbol on the front. A large pair of golden eyes staring with the glare of a predator. Only those who actually knew Alice got the hidden joke in her brand name and symbol. The eyes were right in the center of the chest. Underneath was a bright blue skirt wiht the same rhinestone pattern, and Alice's symbol on the left hip.

"I love it." Sol squeaked. She rushed inside, grabbed the outfit of the manikin and ran straight for the dressing room. She still remembered to remain at human speed, but only just. When she came out, she was wearing both pieces, and both Rose abnd I's mouths hit the floor. The blouse fit her figure perfectly, showing everyone of her still developing curves. The skirt hugs snuggly at the hips, while staying loose and reaching just above her knee at the end. The rhinestones shimmered in the light of the store almost like she did in sunlight. It was perfect. The eyes of Alice just between her two breasts, and didn't give the wrong idea at all.

I was only knowledgeable in fashion now because Alice made me study it so she could use me as a model. I only complied because Sol thought it would be fun.

"What do you guys think?" she asked us. She had her hands clasped behind her back, face turning pink and one leg behind the other.

"It's awesome Sol!" I exclaimed.

"It will do nicely." Rose said, an approving smirk on her face. We bought the outfit, but found out that it had been ordered and paid for already, courtesy of Ms. Alice ahead of time. They only had it on display because she had said to put it out so the one it was for would see it. That explains why we never saw this design before. She had it made for her ahead of time.

"I think we have everything we need. Come on Sol, mutt." Rose said. We headed back to the car, but were stopped by someone standing next to it. It was someone I recognized, but only vaguely. She had long dark hair in a massive braid, black skin, and seemed to move with an animalistic quality, and she wore animal skins for clothes. I remembered she was one of the vampires that helped us, just not which one she was.

"Hello Rosalie. I see you brought your new pet dog with you. I also see the little girl I have heard so much about from Edward." the women said. Sol instantly ran behind me, hiding from the animal woman.

"Hello, Zafrina." Rose said. Now I remember, the illusionist from the amazon. Wait, why would she be here? "What business do you have with us?" Rose said bitterly.

"Well, I wanted to meet the little girl Edward told me about, but I also wanted to meet the boy as well. I heard he took care of her for two years, alone and without any true knowledge for the first year. I must admit, he sounds quite strongwilled, especially for a male." she said.

"His is at home. Now go away Zafrina." Rose said. I figured they must not like each other, or Rose was just being cautious. This woman didn't seem to try to even hide what she was at all.

"Well, can I at least talk to the little girl first?" she asked. Rose nodded, regretfully, and turned to Sol.

"Go on Sol, talk to her." I said. She gulped, stepped out from behind me and approached the woman.

"Hello there. What is your name?" Zafrina asked.

"Sol."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"In age of growth."

"Twelve."

"Tell me, do you have any gifts?"

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"I can scream and break things, or sing and heal people."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How about your brother?"

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

"Oh, alright. Goodbye." Zafrina said, and the n disapeared. She was lucky noone was nearby, but she definitely didn't care whether people knew what she was apparently.

Gotthold Pov

I was sitting out front of the house, watching the cloudfilled sky as usual. Well, out front isn't exactly right. More like, out front and above the house. I had learned to use my gift more accurately, allowing myself to hover for a time if I concentrated. I couldn't really fly forward, but I could come off the ground to about a hundred feet, and stay there for about an hour if I can stay focused. Unfortunetly, I wasn't going to be left alone today.

"How are you doing that?" Someone suddenly asked from below loudly, throwing off my concentration, and made me fall from the sky. I hit the ground with a loud thud, making a small indent in the ground where I landed. I looked up to find a dark skinned and haired women, with bright red eyes and animal fur clothes, staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood up, rubbing my head. It didn't hurt, but my human instincts that remained made it feel necessary.

"I am here to see the male of the two new members. I have already met the girl, and have heard much from Edward over the years, but I had to see you for myself. Tell me, did you really watch after an immortal child for two whole years without incident?" she asked.

"If you're referring to my sister, then yes, and she won't be an immortal child for much longer. She's aging thanks to Seth, and soon, she will be thirteen, and no longer an immortal child." I answered, now brushing the dirt of my carhart. I had changed my wardrobe a bit. I wore my same t-shirt and pants, but my sneakers were now red as well, and I often wore a carhart style jacket. I also wore fingerless gloves and sunglasses that partially hid my eyes, often falling down to the bottom of my nose.

"I know all about her. Edward told me everything over the last three years, and I have already met her. I was curious about the _male_ that managed to handle such a child for two years before she finally started maturing." she said. The word male seemed like it was the worst thing she could possible call me from her tone.

"Well, first you could introduce yourself." I told her.

"Pardon me, my name is Zafrina. I am a member of the Amazonian Coven, ally of the Cullens, and not a veggitarean." she told me. She flashed me a predatory gaze.

"I could tell from the eyes. The names Gotthold, but just call me Goth. No I'm not actually goth, it's just a name. So, anything-" I was interrupted when I was suddenly in a rainforest. It was so real, like I had been teleported there. Everything smelled, looked and felt real. However, the air was still that of the Cullen residence, so I knew it must be some sort of illusion. I could also see everrything with my feet, feeling the usual vibrations of the Cullen residence in the ground giving me the image of the home and area.

"Impressive. Your gift is illusions, near perfect ones at that." I said. The scenery turned back to the Cullen home, Zafrina now staring at me with an eyebrow raised and her expression shocked.

"What do you mean near perfect?" she asked., almost angrily.

"Well, first off, you need to make it so if I tap my foot, the resonance I get back is that of the illusion, and not of the reality. Second, smell may be perfect, but if you can control air, you will notice the conflicting air particles, and the lack of control over the air. Sorry, but it needs work." I told her. She looked even more shocked.

"Resonance? You mean you can see everything through the ground from vibrations?" she asked.

"Yeah, can't all vampires?" I asked back.

"No. You are the first I have ever heard of that. Also, you said you can control the air. Is that your gift?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can vibrate the air, and rotate it at immense speeds." I told her.

"Show me." she said. It sounded a lot like a demand, but I figured she wasn't one of those civilized vampires. I walked over to a nearby tree, focusing on the air around me. I condenced it into a small ball, about the size of a baseball, in my right hand, spinning it immensely fast. I slammed it into the tree, ripping it apart.

"Fascinating. Can you do it on a larger scale?" she asked.

"Yes. It tires me, so I'll only do it once." I told her. She was starting to annoy me.

I focused on the air again, but this time, all of it in a good ten feet. I pulled in into a condenced, but still invisible field, around a three foot radius around me. I then thrust my hand to the side, spinning it, and making it shine green. I ended it after a second, feeling a little drained.

"That is my shield. Anything that touches that is immediateely ripped apart, and I mean anything." I told her.

"Any other size?" she asked.

"Why do care? I just met you, and suddenly, you wanna know everything I can do. Do you have something against me or something?" I asked.

"No, but I do very much enjoy learning about others gifts. Sorry if I bothered you." she said. She started to walk away, and I felt guilty.

"No wait. I guess I am just feeling a bit gloomy as usual." I said. She walked over to me, studying me up and down. Or was she checking me out? Doubt it. She said she was from the Amazon, and likely dislike men. She proved that with the way she called me a male earlier.

"Tell me one more thing. How long have you been a vampire, and how old you were when you were turned?" she asked.

"That's two things." I commented. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I am techinically twenty years old, but I was only fourteen when I was turned. Why do you really need to know this?"

"I have been getting... Lonely with just women around me. I thought if maybe I could find someone more... masculine to spend time with, I would see why people mate, or maybe why we do not. You are a bit young for my tastes, but you will have to do." she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I really wasn't sure where she was going with this, but if I had the right idea, I didn't like it. I gave her my clearest creeped out face, but she just kept coming closer. When she got within about a foot of me, I ran for it.

I was faster than most, but this chick kept up with me the whole time. She was laughing too, like this was some sort of game. Maybe to her it was, but I just wanted to get away. I had been peacefully relaxing, floating in the air when she had interrupted me, and suddenly, after just meeting me, she wants me to hang out with her. I will never understand women.

I eventually lost her, and started heading back home. Unfortunetly, I didn't actually lose her, and she caught me on the way back. She knocked me to the ground, and lunged at me. We began what could be loosely called wrestling, or maybe it was more like a lion and a tigress fighting, with the tigress winning. Still, I managed to somehow get above her, and using all my strength, sent a massive air current straight down on her. It pinned her, and I held her down with all four limps.

She looked up at me with those bright red eyes. I stared into them, and became entranced. Suddenly, we were both in New York City. RIght in the middle of Central park too. I didn't look up, knowing this was probably just a diversion, but I saw out of the corners of my eyes how well she had crafted every detail. The error of conflicting air currents was still there, but I wasn't touching the ground, and therefore couldn't make out what my real surroundings were anymore. She gave me what I guess would be called an understanding smile.

"Why are we in my old home?" I asked.

"I showed you my home earlier. I figured I should see yours with you like you did with mine. Edward told me you guys came from New York, and I guess this was your favorite place from how you calmed down when you saw it." she answered.

"Are you gonna hit me if I let you go?" I asked, tightening my grip in case.

"No." she answered. I let go, and leaped off. She stood up slowly, and brushed herself off when she stood straight. She flung her hair to the side, and it seemed to shimmer a little in the light, almost glowing. I'll admit it, she was gorgeus, but so were most vampire women. Still, she seemed... different somehow.

"So tell me, Gotthold, how did your story play out?" she asked. I went through the whole thing again, still welling with anger at certain parts. She had led me to a small patch of grass in this illusion, and we had sat down while I talked. She listened to it with almost godly focus, as if every detail had critical importance. It would have been creepy if her eyes didn't make me keep losing my focus every few minutes.

When I finished, she continued staring at me, but smiled peacefully. I didn't think she could do peaceful, with the animalistic style she seemed to have.

"I am very sorry. It is a shame what happened, but now your sister is happy. Do not beat yourself up anymore. She will now grow thanks to that mutt, and live happily. Besides, you have to realize that you did the right thing. Most people would have run, but you took the brave route. You chose to stand up for your sister, and because of that, she has found her way here, and fallen in love. Trust me, those are the hormones she is emitting. I can smell them clearly." she told me.

I could have done without that last reminder, but she had said the rest in a different way than Charlotte, Peter or Edward. Instead of just saying it wasn't my fault, she told me why it wasn't and what good things had come because of it. I felt the burden ease from my shoulders, even just little at the moment, as she said that.

She then went on to tell me of her adventures in the Amazon as she changed the scenery to the rain forest, and I listen just as closely as she had to me. Hard to believe when I met her only about an hour ago that I thought she was some strange, annoying, giant woman. Now, she was a very interesting, and very... mesmorizing.

She went on about how she had aided the Cullens seven years ago, and how she had aided in training Bella. She also spoke of her favorite places to go hunting near the Amazon, as well as how she did not regret her choice of diet. It fet like she had such confidence, that she made it seem like, at least for her, hunting humans was the right choice. I felt animals were still in my best interests, but for her, it was like she was just another predator in the forest, just waiting for its next meal.

She also old me how she had fought of many rival tribes and covens in the past, helping make hers the dominant, and, as of ninety years ago, the only remaining vampiric coven in the Amazon, and all the surrounding country areas. Her gift had helped insure their success.

Eventually, she ran out of stories, and the scenery returned to the Cullen home. I found that we were still alone, but I knew Edward was in the house, along with Alice. Carlisle right now would be at the hospital, and Esme was out hunting with Emmet. Bella was probably hanging with Renesmee and Jacob.

"So... How _were_ you in the air earlier?" Zafrina asked.

"Eh? Oh! Well, I can control air currents as well, allowing me to float for a limited period of time as long as I concentrate. I do it for privacy, and to help relax." I answered.

"Very interesting. Can you fly?" she asked.

"No. I can only float upwards, more like hovering actually. I can't move forward, only stay in place." I answered.

"Oh. Well, it is still very impressive. I must admit that I have never seen a vampire actually float before. Sure, we move fast enough that it appears that way, but we don't really float off the ground. You, on the other hand, can." she said. I really was starting to enjoy her company, but she had a point earlier. The age gap, and I'm refering to turned age, was a bit big. I had been fourteen and she had been, what, twenty six?

"How old were you when you were turned?" I asked.

"To tell the truth, it's been so long I had almost forgotten. I believe I was about twenty four when I ws turned." I was close. "However, I do not believe age should have anything at all to do with the idea of mates for vampires."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, my coven have chosen to avoid men, but I had never understood why most people of our species try to avoid those of widely varying ages, at least turned ages, when finding a mate. Personally, since we do not age any longer, with the exception of your sister thanks to the mutt, age gaps should be eliminated. I guess that has to do with some sort of self consciousness thing, sticking to ones own age group, when it comes to mating, but I still do not understand it. I shall never find a mate, so it really should not concern me." she said.

We went on to hang out many times over the next couple months, with her visitng every other week. She called Carlisle ahead of time, however, as to avoid any incident with with the local community, and he warned her not to hunt in any area near Forks. It was fun spending time with her, and I began to feel less and less gloomy and depressed about my past. She seemed to help me out of my funk, and made me happy everytime she visited.

Sol Pov

The first day of school! I finally get to be with other children again. I wonder what it will be like? Will they like me? will they accept me? Will the other girls think I'm cool, or will I become a nerdy girl?

I already knew the rules. No telling anyone the secret, no biting, and eating was allowed, though advised against. I hadn't tried normal food since the whole incident, but I was told it didn't have the same appeal to us anymore. I decided, however, that I would at least give it a try to see if I was different in that way too.

Mom drove me straight to the front of the lot, giving every guy who looked at me her special evil glare. I laughed a little when one guy met her gaze, and literally went running into the building. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her smile, and hopped out. I was wearing that outfit we had picked out that was made by Alice for me specially. I hoped the other girls liked it. I really didn't care what the guys thought because I already had a boyfriend, whether he knew I though about him that way or not. Seth was far too good to me for me to ever even consider any other guy. Even if he did smell like a wet dog on steroids all the time.

I skipped inside, looking around for other girls to hang out with, and soon found a group of nice looking girls and guys in glasses. One of them, wearing stylish specs, seemed to be the leader. They were all talking about a science fair coming up next month, and how they would be preparing for it. She was saying who would do what part of the construction of the project, and who do the design the basic explaination board of the project.

They seemed really nice, but science wasn't really something I was in to. I looked around, finding another group of kids, this time all but one were girls. They wore what looked like a bunch of uniforms, with red and gold midrifts, and short skirts. The one boy wore a sweater and sweats of the same color. Mom had warned me about this kind of group. Cheerleaders. She told me they were usually a bunch of snobs and airheads. I knew she was over generalizing, but I couldn't really be a part of that crowd anyway. No sports.

I look around again, finding two more groups. A bunch of girls in stylish clothes, expensive at that, and talking about how they looked. The popular crowd. The other were all guys wereing jerseys, looking big and tough like they could take anyone. Jocks.

(Sigh.) Great, out of an entire school, I hadn't found a single group yet. Well, Mom did say it would take time. Maybe I should-

"Hello?" someone askeed behind me. I had heard her, but I thought she was just walking past me. She wore a blue V neck. She had on a bright yellow skirt that stopped midthigh, but had pieces continue down on each corner down to her knee. It had a red ribbon wrapped around her waist, tied into a large bow on the back. She wore simple orange ballet flats with knee high green socks. She also had a purple flower in her strawberry blonde hair that reached just at her shoulder blades, with large waves going down the whole length. Her pale skin was almost as pale as mine, but the freckles on her cheeks ruined it. She had no makeup, but her eyes kinda didn't need any to pop. They sort of screamed out at ya, being bright pink, almost like cherry blossoms. She did have a few accessories, like silver three silver bracelets on her left arm, and a long gold one on her right. All this said one thing immediately. She stood at about two inches below me. Artist with an optimistic personality. Noone else would show such flare and uniqueness in their clothing.

"Um... Hi." I answered.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before, and I thought I knew everyone around here in Forks." she said.

"I was home schooled until this year. Mom wanted me to go and spend time with other kids more, so she enrolled me here. I'm Sol Cullen. Nice to meet you." I answered.

"I'm Stacey Dreamwood. I've lived here my whole life. Say, do you want me to show you around?" she asked. I liked her so far. She was very nice, and polite. She didn't seem sneaky or rude, so I decide to give her a chance. Might be fun to have a human friend.

"Sure." I answered.

"Cool, come on. Wait, what class do you have?" she asked. I pulled out my assignment sheet, with my homeroom teacher on it. We had three teachers, and rotated between classes. If we had the same homeroom teacher, we would be in each others class all year long.

"Ms. Dreamwood. Is that your Mom?" I asked.

"Yup, and I have her too. I guess we will be in class together. Now come on, I'm going to show you as much as I can. We still have twenty minutes till first bell, so we can see most of the school by then." she told me. She grabbed my wrist and tugged. At first, I forgot to not let people touch, but quickly remembered as she began to pull me towards the door, and pulled my hand out subtly. I just kept following her, making it seem like I was just trying to avoid akwardness. She didn't seem to notice my skin temperature because her heart beat remained the same, which seemed rather low, and she didn't blush or gasp even lightly.

She lead me to a large pair of doors where I figured was the gym. Shee told me she hated it because they made everyone follow the same standards, and she thought it was discrimination to the less fit. She herself wasin fairly great shape. Not to muscular, but definitely strong and fast, especially with her being a little short.

She took me through most of the school, telling me how the different teachers acted, like Mr. Raddcliffe who everyone had a running joke he was some sort of creeper, Mrs. Deemply who was about as close to dimensia as you could get without actually having it, and Mr. Mortor who every girl in the school, other than her of course, thought was really hot. I could tell why. Short of a vampire, the dude had to be the best dressed, and well groomed man I had ever seen. He was very handsome, but honestly, he wasn't even remotely my type. Too normal, and definitely too old. He was like thirty, and besides, I had Seth. He is perpetually fifteen.

She showed me the cafeteria, which was large room with a nice choice of food from what I could tell, but what did I know? I had never even seen human food in over six years, and had completely lost any knowledge of the subject. I had planned to at least attempt eating normal food here, on the first day at least, but looking at some of this stuff, I wondered if I really should. It looked so alien to me now because my only ssource of nutricien for the last six years was the dark red fluid flowing through living bodies. I was just glad I had no appetite for human blood, and honestly, the mere thought of it made me sick. Even Stacey, who was really nice, smelled a like oil and paint, not exactly appetizing. Still, it was better than most humans, who smelled like some sort of alchohol or drug, or even mud at times.

We left andd headed towards her favorite class, Art. Just as I thought. For a small town like Forks, however, they had one hell of an Art program. The room was the size of two other classrooms, with walls covered in artwork of students, and I mean literally on the walls, not posters or pictures, actual paintings _on the walls._

"I did the whole right wall myself." she told me. I looked at the right wall to find a a wall wide painting of a sunny field of orchids and other flowers. The detail was really amazing, especially for paint. It was even hard to spot flaws with my incredible vision, and I only found three, which would be invisible to any human eye.

"Who did the other two?" I asked.

"The left one, the graveyard with the zombie motif, was ddone by Jack Sorton. The back wall, with the ocean sunset, was done by Donny Sweeney. Both of them graduated years ago. The right wall was left blank until I did it. Mrs. Daybreak only lets people with exceptional skill do her walls. She had told me I could do it after seeing some of my sketches I drew for my first assignment, which I thought was odd. Donny and Jack didn't get their chance until the end of their last year of middle school, and only the last month. I never really understood why she let me after only one day, but I'm not complaining." she told me.

I could see why though. The other two were good, no doubt about that. However, they were still only things I would imagine within human bondaries to make, with flaws here and there and the best detail I had thought before a human could do with paint. Hers, on the other hand, was beyond anything I thought humanly possible. It was nearly flawless, and I had micro vision. She was a simple human, but obviously had amazing skill, far beyond any artist or artistry I had ever seen before. Van Gogh, Devianci, yeah right. Neither of them even held a candle to this girl.

"We better get back to class. It starts in two minutes." she told me. I nodded and we rushed off to our first class.

I got to meet her mother, who, I must say, shared no resemblence to her daughter, in personality, at all. She was a strict, by the book, no nonsense style woman who dressed as if she had an important business meeting today. She made each rule in the guidebook we were given very clear, repeating each once before moving onto the next. By the end of her class, which was going to be our math class, I had the entire book memorized for the second time. I had read it before, but she had madde everything clear for everyone else.

She looked just like her daughter though. She had the same hair, only tied in a tight bun. She had no freckles, but her skin was just as pale. She was clearly older, but she had a young face making it seem odd that she was her mother. Still, the woman was thrity six, so she was definitely old enough.

Our next class was with Mrs. Stokes, a very exciting african woman with a bit of extra baggage, but trust me, it did not slow her down a bit. She was our science and social studies teacher, and she was definitely make it exciting. Her hair was cut short, having tight curls, but not quite to the afro style. She wore a african culture full body dress, but was clearly all american because the woman didn't have even a hint of an african accent. She was very fun, and definitely my favorite teacher so far.

She merely went over the curriculum and the few rules she had in place of her class involving safety, which I would have to follow if only to avoid suspicion. I would never be hurt, but if I got acid on my skin, and didn't show signs of burning, people would begin to talk which was really bad. She also told us she may be our teacher, but that did not mean she could not be our friend. I was going to enjoy her class.

My final teacher was Ms. Deneuve. She was our english teacher, though she seemed more like a die hard thesbian to me. She was so passionate about it, that it was almost scary, at least to the other students. I noticed that when their heart rates went throught the roof after five minutes of her talking. She was nice enough though, and it would definitely make reading certain plays like Romeo and Juliet, which I knew by heart two years ago, and Hamlet, which I had not read, much more interesting.

She wore a classical dress, and when I say classical, I'm talking renaissance style maiden dress. It was definitely inside the guidelines, but only just. Her hair was set in one large braid down her back, reaching her middle back before flaring out.

When school ended, we both headed outside to wait for our rides. I had to wait for Mom, but she would be here in no time. Stacey had to wait for her sister since her mom had to stay after for work like all the other teachers.

"Say, do you wanna carpool to school tomorrow? I mean, it will save gas, and make it easier to meet up every morning." She told me. I really wanted to say yes, but a human anywhere around our home? Not even a concept I wanted to consider. They may have control, but if anyone saw the appearance of my entire family at once, bad things would happen. Besides, she lived about six blocks away, while I lived several miles. Not the best idea.

"Nah. I live pretty far, and besides, Mom drives a pretty nice car. It gets pretty good mileage, and trust me, finding eeach other will never be a problem." I told her. She nodded in defeat, having no way to counter that, and stood there waiting for her ride. I thoguht about it, and something hit me.

"How about we pick you up every morning? Mom passes right by where you said your house was, and it gets the same idea in mind." I asked heer. She smiled braodly at the idea, nodding quickly and continued watching for her sister, now with a much more intense attention.

When Mom drove up in her car, Stacey's mouth hit the floor. She knew nothing about cars, I knew that already, but even she could tell a clunker from a sports car. Mom had gotten a new car last month as a present. It was 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. It had been a late anniversery present from Emmet, which had only saved him because, according to what Mom said, it was the fastest street legal car on the market. I still think it was a bit much, but it had saved him from a hell of a pounding, so I guess he had been willing to spring that extra mile. Still, we were really, really wich, so it didn't really put him out that much.

What I didn't expect, however, was that she would actually drive it here. She had driven me here in her M3, so I had thought she would on the way back too. However, she decided to drive here in her new car, to my shock and the stares of the entire school, just after Stacey finished telling her sister she would be getting a ride instead.

"Tell me that is not your mom." she asked. as Mom started pulling up to where we stood.

"Unfortunetly." I got out. Still, it didn't surprise me as much as it embarassed me, and I _could_ blush. I ran straight to her, quick asked her about the rides, and got a simple yes. I signaled for Stacey to hop in, and we drove off. It would have been a little cramped, if Mom hadn't gone to town on the car. She had remade it several times, making it even faster somehow and giving it two more seats so all three of us from home could sit in it. This helpful since now it allowed Stacey to sit with me.

We drove her straight home, going under the limit, and dropped her off with a quick bye. When we left, Mom was now free to go as fast as she wanted without possibly hurting anyone. She punched it once we were out of view, and the meter skyrocketed past a hundred and hit one fifty before she figured we were going fast enough. She would have punched it all the way to two sixty seven if she wanted too, but she knew speed wasn't my biggest thing, at least not when it came to cars. I preferred to run, but that would seem odd if I ran off home right after school when I live miles away.

When we got home, I saw Gothy hanging out with Zafrina again. She started visiting like every other week for like three days before leaving again two months ago after we saw her at Port Angeles. She had definitely begun to help my brother out of his constant funk, giving him his first real challenge when it came to a fight. She could create illusions, and even though he could still see everything with the ground, it didn't mean it was as easy as using his eyes. It made it very hard for him to use his baseball orb trick acccurately, and his shield was a tiring thing, only being able to be used three or four times before it weakened him too much. She was the first one I ever saw to really give him a challenge. Still, their score was firmly ten to ten so far.

That, however, wasn't why he had enjoyed her company so much. I doubt he saw it, but he had gotten extremely close to the massize amazon chick. I figured it was only a matter of time before they finally did something a bit more... romantic then wrestling and fighting. He was obviously oblivious, but she clearly wasn't, often entrancing him with her eyes. He just couldn't help but get lost in them constantly, and it was getting kinda funny to watch how she used that to get him distracted in their matches sometimes.

Right now, they were sitting in a tree talking. At least it was calmer than usual. Their fights were even more destructive then when Emmet fights Seth. We had eventually made a rule that they had to fight in the big meadow to avoid exessive destruction. Not that that actually stopped it, it just made it harder to find and did reduce the damage sometimes. We usually had running bets on who would win each time. Their matches went on for the whole three days or however long they had left when they started before she left. I had won last time, winning twelve thousand. Carlisle and Esme never bet, but everyone else did, even some of the wolves.

The peace was short lived though, because suddenly, three new scents appeared. Vampiric was certain enough, but other than that, they were very odd. One smelled like sulfur and smoke, one like truly pure water which has a smell, and the last was like ozone. Mom and I turned around, as Zafrina and Gothy hopped down to join us, in time for three figures to appear in front of us. Each wore a different colored robe, each having separate symbols as well.

The sulfur guy had a flaming red jacket, black t-shirt and fire red jean shorts, each having a fire motif of the trim. His shoes were simple flame red sneakers with black trim. On the left breast of his jacket was a circle, with the japanese symbol for fire. He had bright red eyes, but not like he drank human blood, more like they were actually on fire.

The water girl had a bright blue full robe similar to ancient egyptian style, with a wave pattern over the whole thing, and tight blue sandals. On her breast a circle with three wavey lines above each other, which I recognized as an egyptian heiroglyph meaning water. Her eyes were pure blue, looking almost like liquid as they seemed to swirl in the cornia.

The ozone guy wore a bright yellow fur coat, like some old germanian tribes wore. His breast sported a circle with the word blitz which was german for lightning. His eyes were bright yellow, and were almost sparking with energy.

They stood in a line, watching us intently. They didn't seem malicious. In fact, they seemed pleased to see one of us in particular. They weren't staring at us, they were staring at Gothy.

"Gotthold. We have come to bring you into the order of the elements." the sulfur man spoke. His voice was about middle bar, maybe tenor, and sounded as if each word was burning hot. He also had a small amount of smoke come out with each word.

"You are the final piece to our puzzle. With us, you may master your gift to the highest level." the water girl said. Her voice was high, but smooth and each word flowed perfectly. Her every word created a cloud of water vapor from her mouth.

"Do not worry. You may return the moment you are finished. We merely wish to show you how to use your gifts. It is your choice, but remember. It will be four years of constant training, straining your gift to the limits, and without any contact with the outside world." the ozone man said. His voice was very deep and sharp. Each word sounded like a small thunder wave, with massive volume. He had little bits of electricity sparking inside his mouth.

"Why?" Gothy asked.

"Why what?" the water girl asked.

"Why are you asking me now? Did you only just find me, or is this some kind of trap?" he asked.

"We wanted to see how you would develop on your own, and we see that you have failed to meet our standards. Still, you did progress faster than any of us did before we began our training." the sulfur man said.

"Our gifts are the same as your, but merely of a different element. I wield the element of Lightning." the ozone man said.

"I wield Water." the water girl said.

"And I, Fire." the sulfur guy said.

After several ours of discussion, much debating and arguing, Gotthold agreed, but said he would return the moment his training ended. Zafrina said just before he left that she wanted a match the moment he came back, and that if he didn't she would rip him in half. He laughed, and waved goodbye. Zafrina stood there for the remaining three days afterward, not moving at all, only standing with a sad frown on her face as she stared at the ground.

She left after the third day, and never returned. Carlisle called her home, but according to her sisters, she never returned there either.

Seth pov

She has been doing pretty well at school, which was expected. Her grades were perfect, her attendance perfect, and her record markless. Tonight, however, was a saturday and she wanted to hang out with me. I took her to our usual spot, right on top of the cliffs above the lake. Tonight, however, the clouds cleared revealing a bright full moon.

"You know Seth, your my closest friend." she said as she sat next to me on a downed tree.

"Yeah, and remember, I will always be there for ya. No matter where you are, or what your doing, I'll be there to give you a hand." I told her. She blushed lightly, and smiled gently. She leaned down, placing her head on my lap.

"I can never thank you enough for what you gave me Seth. You let me grow." she said. Her eyes closed, and she went silent. I patted her head, and then petted her hair slowly like she liked me to do.

She stood up suddenly, ran to the tip of the cliff, and turned, becoming only a silhouette to a normal eye in the bright moonlight.

"I wrote this for you Seth. Edward help me of course." she said, and then she began to sing. She never said words, only notes, but they were amazing regardless. HEr voice was her gift, either for destruction, or for healing. When she sang, it melted any worries, guilt, despair and shame away. All negativee feelings just disappeared. I watched her as her hair began to shine, and flowed in the wind becoming like a shimmering veil of gold over the lake. I can honestly say I never saw something so beautiful, and I would say that even if I hadn't imprinted on her.

She opened her eyes, and they glowed bright gold, her thirst recently quenched. Her dresses rhinestones shined in the light, and her skin shimmered a little too. She was the picture of beauty, with the voice to match. I just sat there listening and watching her in all her glory.

"You know Seth, to me, you are more than just a friend." she said as she finished.

"What?"

Four months later

Sol Pov

"What's a midterm?" I asked as Stacey ran around grabbing books. We had arranged a study date for us, and it had turned into me staying the night. Still, it was nice to finally get away from Mom and the smell of oil all around the house.

"A midterm is a middle of year test woorth a third of our first semester grade. If we fail it, it is almost impossible to pass!" she said throwing down a bunch of books on the table. "So, tonight, we cram."

"Cram?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you must have been home schooled. Anyway, we are going to read as much of this material as we can before we essentially faint from exhaustion." she said. Right now, it was six o'clock.

nine hours later.

"ZZZZZzzzzzzz..." Stacey snoozed over a book. I picked her up and placed her on her bed, tucking her in. I hopped in my bed, which was Stacey's second bed, and covered up. However, four minutes later, I felt her curl up next to me in my bed, as if we were relatives. It sent chills up my spine, but I relaized she was half asleep, and only acting on instinct. She was only thirteen, and still felt safer near someone. I just hoped she didn't get... Man she was hot! It felt like hugging Jacob or Seth.

I turned arund, careful not to wake her, and felt her forehead. She was extremely flushed, and her temperature, by a rough estimate, was about one hundred four.

"Mrs. Dreamwood!" I yelled as I rushed to the door. I ran out to her parents room, where her mom and dad were sleeping.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dreamwood!" I said, careful not to say it too loud.

"What is it honey?" her mom asked as she sat up, her face looking a little cautious. She knew I would never disturb her short of life or deat, in a manner of speaking.

"I think Stacey is really sick!" I said urgently. "She felt like she was on fire." We all rushed back to the room, where she was now lying on the floor, wrapped tight in the blanket. Fevers made you feel like you were freezing.

Her mom put a thermometer in her mouth, and it came out one hundred four degrees. She was burning up.

"Call 911!" Her mom said. I rushed to dial the phone, called giving all the proper info, and they rushed here. In two minutes, an ambulance appeared along with a police escort from Chief Swan. It must be the only call off the morning, which is why he would be here. He must have also been up late on duty last night too.

I ran to his car, knocking on the glass.

"Chief Swan, it's me, Sol. I'm Rosalie's adopted daughter." I told him.

"Sol, good to see ya, but what are you doing here? You didn't-"

"No. I don't drink that. Besides, she's my best friend from school, and she's really sick. I called 911." I told him.

"Hop in, I'll drive you both there. I am here to escort the ambulance anyway." he told me.

"Thanks Chief Swan." I told him, hoping in the window.

"Call me Charlie." he said as we flew off down the street. Nowhere near Mom's type of speed, but still fast.

We arrived there, where Carlisle was already there. I had called them on my way there to make sure he would be there. Unfortunetly, I had to sit outside for several hours before he finally came out to tell us the news.

"Carlisle, is she gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Doctor, is our little girl alright?" her mom asked as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure how it happened, but she has contracted an immensely severe disease." he told us. My entire mind cracked. "It is called Ebola." and then it shattered.

"Ebola?" her mom asked.

"Ebola virus. It is native to South America and African, and is purely blood transmition. However, I do not know how she has it. No one else has show any signs of it, so she didn't contract it from anyone through... immoral methods. The reason doesn't matter though." he told her.

"Can you save her?" she asked, her eyes full of tears.

"No. The disease has no cure, no vaccine, not even any recommended treatment. In fact, during the last part of it, I believe you would rather not see her." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It caused ebola hemoragghic fever, which is medical term for a fever that makes everything bleed. I'm sorry, but she will be in immense pain for the entire time. In about a ten hours, she will be gone. I'm so sorry." he answered. Her mom hit the ground, face covered in tears.

I heard Carlisle and Edward talking, who had appeared to get me, saying how they thought she got it. Zafrina may have had it on some of her clothes, and brought it here. When I tried to wrestle with her once, it may have gotten on me, and in turn transformed to her when she got cut in science class yesterday

He told me I could go inside to her. I tried singing to her, and it made her feel better, but it wasn't strong enough. In about another nine hours, the only friend I had in the entire school would be gone. I couldn't believe it. If only Gothy was here, he would know what to do.

Wait, that's it. I could still save her! She wouldn't be an immortl child cause she had just turned thirteen, and I knew it was her only hope. Her parents wouldn't be able to see her, but I knew if I could just save her, it had to mean something.

I made sure Carlisle was outside away from her parents, and ran to him. I gave him my best pleading look, but Edward stopped me.

"No Sol, you can't." he said sternly.

"She'll die if I don't!" I exclaimed through tears.

"Sol, if you think that is saving her, you are wrong. I'm sorry, but it will just have to happen." Carlisle said.

"You saved Emmet, and Mom. Why can't you save my friend?" I asked angrily.

"They were adults, and they were also unjustly-"

"She wasn't? Zafrina brought this here, and I gave it to her, so I have to save her. I'm sorry Carlisle, but I have to." I ran away, as fast as I can, avoiding Edward long enough to close the door. I looked at Stacey, her face bright red and her mouth had a little blood at the edge. She was already beginning to bleed. I didn't have much time.

"Sol please stop!" Edward said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, leanign down. Stacey opened her eyes in time to see me at her neck. I clamped down, biting her and spreading my venom. She tasted horrible, like paint and glue. I pulled away immediately, but she suddenly became very still, her eyes wide. Bella told me if they had morphine in before they were bitten like her, they would appear dead. Stacey had been given it to help with the coming pain.

"I won't lose you Stacey."

Seth pov

"She did what?" I yelled and asked as Carlisle explained why he was carrying in the body of thirteen year old girl in his house. He brought her into the surgery room, where Bella had been changed, and placed her down.

"She bit her. Not to feed, but to save her. She is still young, and doesn't understand. It is too late now. Her parents believee her to be dead, and her records say so. I managed to swap the body just in time for the casket. Now, relax Seth." he said.

I settled down a bit, trying to figure out why she would think this was the only option, and knew even though she was young, she understood death quite well. Still, for her to think that turning someone was the answer, she still had a long way to go.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked about the girl.

"Two and a half days. She will awaken soon, and we will be in trouble." he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"She will be a newborn. Since the treaty has been strengthened, we won't be attacked, but we must watch her carefully when she wakes. She is unlikely to be like Bella or Sol whp had natural control. Gotthold was still driven crazy, but he only held on for his sister's sake. That's the only reason he remained civilized at first. I honestly doubt we shall be so lucky again." he answered.

"What about her life, I mean, existance? How are we going to explain this all to-"

"GGGRRRAAA!" was all we heard. We turned to where the girl had been lied down, and it was now a twisteed heap of metal. In the corner was the girl, standing staring at us with a predatory glare, but quickly calmed down. Her eyes were stragne though. They weren't gold like Sol's when she woke, or red like all the others. They were all white, like with no pupil at all.

"Honey, do you understand what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I just remember Sol leaning down to my neck, and then I felt a hot pain. Everything is a blur now. Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

Carlisle spent the next two hours explaining what had happened, where she was, and why she could no longer go home. Her parent thought she was dead and in the ground. It'd be kinda hard if she suddenly appeared on their doorstep.

"Now, how does your throat feel? Does it burn?" he asked her.

"A little. If what you said is true, does that mean..." she trailed off.

"No. Here, we drink animal blood only. It will take some time before we can show you everything, but trust me, you will like everyone. I truly wish though this had not happened." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this is a hard life. You will no longer age, and you will never be able to go to school again. If you were a little older, that latter one would be no issue, but as it stands..." he trailed off as well.

"That's okay. Sol was my only friend anyway. No one else liked me cause I was so different. Will Sol still attend school?" she asked.

"Yes, but she may be in trouble. We told her to let you go, not because we wanted you to die, but because many of us would give anything to still be human, and we would never wish this life on anyone." he explained.

"I understand. Say, do you have any art supplies? I wanna do some sketches, if it's not to much trouble?" she asked.

"Sure." he flashed out and back again seconds. She seemed startled, but appeared to shake it off. She started drawing with the pencil, and I couldn't believe the sort of detail she created. It was better than I even thought a vampire could do. She drew a wolf, artic from the look of it, with its fangs bared, ears at the ready and poised to attack.

Carlisle and I walked into another room, leaving her alone to continue.

"I can not honestly believe she created a stable newborn. It's truly incredible." he said.

"I really don't think this is actually a coincidence at all. I mean, wouldn't it make sense her venom is different? She is a naturally born animal drinker." I asked.

"Yes, but the reaction she had was very strange. Her eyes are... well for lack of a better term gone. She can see, but she has no iris or pupil. It's very strange." he answered.

"Maybe that is the reason all together. If her venom is different... Think about it. She can cry, blush, even sleep. Maybe her venom causes a different kind of mutation." I told him. "I don't know much about this, but I think Edward will be better at this. You and him should discuss this. I gotta go see Sol about this." He nodded, and I took off towards Sol at Rose's house.

I found Sol outside being yelled at by Rosalie. She was saying something about being very irresponsible, and about this being a very immature decision, but I could tell she was only saying it because she had to. I told Rose I would handle this from here. Rose seemed reluctant, but I guess she figured she would listen to me more than her 'Mom.'

I told her to get on just beforee I shifted, and took her straight to our private hunting area. The moose grounds. We took dowwn two each, drank and ate our fill, and sat down together.

"I'm so sorry Sethy. I just... She was so innocent, and I couldn't just let her die. I loved her like a sister because she was the first real friend I ever had who was human. I just couldn't sit there and let her die if there was a chance I could save her. I'm so sorry Sethy!" she burst into tears onto my neck. I rubbed my head against her in a comforting motion, showing I forgave her.

"Thanks Sethy. Even if you don't speak in words, your wolfy language speaks much better anyway." she said, smiling a little and wiping away tear. "I love you Seth."

My head went into overdrive suddenly. She never called me Seth, only her pet name Sethy. What did this mean.

"I don't mean like a brother Seth. I love you with an even greater passion than that." she kissed the top of my head, and my whole body went slack. "Never leave me. Never."

One and half years later.

Sol Pov

"Thanks for the ride Seth! See ya after school." I said waving my boyfriend goodbye. I was proudly fourteen, and could be completely open about my love. Everyone knew I had no interest in any of the guys here, they just knew why now. I blew him a kiss, and ran straight to class. I was in high school now, and happily an immortal child no longer. Even if the Volturi came now, I would only appear as a simple vampire.

I dressed in a short purple skirt stopping midthigh, a matching shirt and uggs. I also wore a purple headband with a pink flower in my hair. The flower was my daily tribute, as far as the studdent bidy thought, to my deceased friend Stacey, but it was really just a running joke we had going between us. Alice had my outfits picked out every morning, and I was considered pretty popular. Today was the first day of high school for my class, so we all had to be ready. This was also why we had decided to show we were dating so no one would get any ideas.

Unfortunetly, no one seemed to get the message.

"Hey babe. Wanna hang out with me this weekend?" John parker asked. He was classic jock, little brain, big muscles.

"Sorry, John. I already have a boyfriend." I told him.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Which means, I am not dating anyone else, muscle head." I answered. He seemedd to be confused, so I just walked away.

"Was that your uncle? He looked a bit old to be anything else." Matt Horris asked. "Wanna go out some time Sol?"

"First, that was boyfriend, and that should also answer the second question. Sorry matt, but I'm sorta taken." I answered. Matt was a nice guy, one of the few non pigs, but not for me.

"Oh. Well, see ya 'round then." he said running off. I waved back and headed to class. For me, school went by really quick. Everything was just so easy because I learned so quickly, and had been taught so much by Carlisle and Edward, that even if they came up with some college level stuff, I would probably know it. The day ended pretty easily, and about nine guys hit on me total so I was pretty sure everyone knew by now I was taken.

I saw Seth with his motorcycle, which Jake had helped him build from scratch over the last two years, drive up the front where I was waiting with ssome of my other friends.

"That's your boyfriend? He's hot Sol." Jessie said.

"Nice score girl." Monique said.

"I'll say. Older too." Donna said. I told them bye and hopped on. He punched it, and we started flying down the street. When we got around to my house, we dropped off the bike in the garage and got ready for the real ride. He shifted, and I hopped on his back. He ran straight to our favorite place. The cliffs.

It was pretty nice there as usual, though I would have enjoyed cloudless skies if they didn't mean I couldn't go to school. We lied on the edge, myself resting in his warm fur. This was the highlight of everyday. I, getting to relax with my boyfriend, and watching the water. Now was my chance. I jumped up, and ran for the tree line. He stood up and stared in curiosity. I hid behind a tree, stripped to my hidden bathing suit and ran straight past him off the cliff. He watched in amazement, I wore one piece suit, and slammed into the water after me while still in wolf form. He shifted back, put his shorts on and swam after me.

I led him on a wild chase around the entire lake for horus before he finally caught me from underneath. We both laughed as he hugged me in a way more like a captor, but quickly changed to a loving embrace. I stared into his deep, loving eyes, watching him look at me with pure passion. I leaned forward, going for my final move, a kiss. Suddenly, I caught a new scent, one strangely familiar, but I figured it was nothing, so I ignored it.

I came closer, closer until our lips met for the very first time. We finally shared our first moment of deep, passionate love. Mom had strictly forbidden this kind of thing, but right now, I really couldn't care less. All I could think about was Seth, and how much I loved him. He had protected me before he had even imprinted, and when he did, he became my best friend instantly. Over time, I thought of him as friend, then a brother and finally, a lover. Someone I could share eternity with, not just as a buddy, but someone to love. I know I only have a fourteen year old body, and the mind of a sixteen year old, but I was definitely certain on this. I loved him, and nothing could change that.

We separated, and just floated together for a while. We stayed there until it was about eleven at night. Then, we gathered up my clothes and headed home expecting Mom to yell at us for being so late, but when we got there, no one was there. We bith smelled the air, searching for their scents, and found that no one had been home since I left for school at least. The scents were just so faint.

Then, I noticeda strange smell, vampiric, but darker some how. Almost... demonic even for one of us. I looked up to find a figure standing off into the woods, his eyes closed. I growled and snarled, warning Seth and telling the stranger I wasn't friendly to outsiders.

He looked at me, his eyes shut. When he opened them, I saw a red flash, and everything went dark.

Seth Pov

"Sol!" I yelled as she suddenly hit the ground. I ran to her, but in three seconds, I was surrounded by four vampires, one who grabbed her, and three that attacked me. I fought them as best I could, but I was outnumbered.

"Useless hound. Lie in the dirt you came from." one said. He kicked me hard in the head, and the last thing I saw was Sol being carried off by them.

When I came to, it was hours later from what I could see from the coming overcast. I got up, still weak from the fight, and felt a hand on my shoulder from out of nowhere. The pressure wasn'tmuch, but enough to keep me on the ground. I looked up to see only the person's body not their face. They wore a pair of bright green running shoes, green jean shorts, and a green t-shirt covered by a green hoody with the sleeve cut off on the right arm. They wore a fingertipless glove on the right arm along with a green choker with a rosary intertwined in it on their neck.

"Easy, Seth. Don't worry, we'll find them." he said. The voice was so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I felt a cool breeze coming from him, like the first wind of spring. He smelled like clean air, fresh leaves and sunlit flora. It was an odd mix.

"I'm back, and just in time too. Can you stand easily?" he asked. I stoodd on all fours, shook of the dirt, and turned to see his it hit me,

Gotthold.

He had changed though. His hair had gone from pale white to having a slight greenish tint, and his eyes were green, but appeared like air, clear and almost nonexistant. They also seemed to flow a bit, like a breeze themselves.

"Alot has changed, my old must save our family, and my mate." he said. He hopped on my back, breathed the air, and pointed northwest. "They are that way, about three hundred forty six point nine miles. We must move faster than normally possible Seth. Just run, and you'll see."

I didn't understand at first, but since Sol was in danger, I wasn't about to argue. I started running, and suddenly felt like I had no barrier, no resistance as if there was no air in my way, and was being pushed along by something. I had to be moving twice as fast as I did normally, breaking at least a hundred eighty miles and hour.

"They are a group called the Shadowpyres. They seek to be the only vampires royalty, and find those who threaten that. The Volturi outnumber them far too greatly, but the Cullens, when separated from the wolves like they managed, are a possible choice. They have also become a sort of second enforcer of many laws, such as one we are offenders of. They have captured not only the Cullens, but also Charlotte, Peter, and my mate. I will not allow such a disgrace. We will stop them." he said. I wasn't going to argue because I agreed. The only thing I was curious about was who was his mate?

"They won't kill them right away though. They like to have a trial first, then the essentially use their certain weapons to make it nothing more than a slaughter. One of theirs breaks through shields like Bella's, rendering it useless. The group I went to train with, the Eternals, fought them for the last two thousand years. They have aslo fought alongside the Volturi to keep this group in check, but somehow they managed to slip past us and enter America. They wanted to destroy the Cullens for years, especially sincee they violated a major law, and their recent increase in size. The Volturi are evil, but at least they are sane. These vampires, on the other hand, are just flat out insane, eliminating anything they consider a threat to their dominance. If it hadn't been for the Volturi and Eternals, they would have destroyed many vampires and ravaged our society for years. I fear this may only be the beeginning, but if we don't get there in time, the family, and two people in particular, we find important will be destroyed." he explained further.

About two hours later, we arrived to a large clearing, where the scent suddenly exploded with sweetness so thick, I wanted to hurl. However, I couldn't see anything nearby. I smelled, and the scent was coming from straight ahead, but nothing was there.

"Figures they'd have a cloaker. Easy to get by though. Usually breaks when applying enough stress to the environment." He waved his hand through the air, and massive wind rippled through the air like a hurricane. Suddenly a masssive structure appeared. It looked like it had been recently built, but it was at least four stories tall of solid concrete and steel.

I saw no one outside, but the smell coming from inside was so strong, it made me wanna vomit. There must be around twenty of them in there, excluding our family.

"The moment we get inside, all hell is going to break lose, so I need you to run and find our family, get them free, and get out. Let me take care of the rest. Don't ask, just do." he told me. We kicked in the front door, and ran inside.

Sol Pov

I awoke in some kind of cell, with the rest of my family around me. Jasper and Alice were lying together, huddled up. Bella, Edward and Renesmee lied together as well. Emmet sat next to a wall, his hands over his face and clear anger underneath, with Mom trying comfort him for something. Esme was sitting next a wall, rocking back and forth while Carlisle held her looking like he was pondering something.

Then I realized there were three others. Charlotte and Peter were next to Mom and Emmet, sitting with hands held, and sadness covering their faces. Zafrina was also here, but she looked actually hopeful. I looked right at the door in the front of the room. A solid steel door, and least a half foot thick. Why hadn't they just knocked it down?

I ran straight to it, and punched, only to realize it was a lot thicker than half a foot. I couldn't even dent it with my immense strength. I ran to the wall, trying the same thing, only to cause dust to fall all over. It had to be really thick for any of us to find it hopeless. I told everyone I was going to try and use my voice. I stood right at the door, put my lips right at the door, took a deep breath and screamed. The sound was sent right back at me, sending me flying against the back wall. Really strong steel. Not even a scratch. It had to be infused with diamond dust for my gift to not even warp the metal.

I sat down with the others, trying to figure out how to get out. Then, the door flung open, only for that man with the weird gaze to come in. His eyes flashed again, and I went limp. We were all carried out, and brought to a massive room where three men stood at a large table, like a judge's desk. I felt my body's strength return, but there were at least twenty vampires around us. Best not to risk it just yet.

"Cullen family, Nomads Charlotte and Peter, and Amazon coven member Zafrina. You have all been found guilty of harboring an immortal child. The proof is right before us. Whether or not she has aged does not matter because you harbored her prior to it, before knowing she would age, and therefore broke a very sacred law. You have been found guilty." the largest one of the judge like men said. He sounded a bit off his rocker though, like he wasn't actually talking to us.

"Your punishment has been decided. The Cullens shall be burned. The Nomads shall be imprisoned for three hundred years. Zafrina and Rosalie, however, shall not share in these punishments. You two have a much closer association to the child, one as it's new found so called mother, and the other as a sister-by-mating. Therefore, you two have a greater relationship with her, and shall share in her punishment. Slow, burning of the body, and having your heads placed on the wall as permanent trophies to our glory. This is the greatest torture possible, adn the only acceptible for such a creation and those closest associated with it." the second one said.

"Now prepare for-" before he could finish, there was a loud screamin from down the hall. The sound of a vampire being ripped apart was unmastakable. "Return them to their cell, now!" we were immobilized again, and returned, but it was only for a moment as a massive dog ripped apart the man with the weird gaze, and turned into Seth. He took a lighter to the guy.

"Seth!" I said as I rushed to him, kissing him while we embraced each other. No way he could take them all otu though. "What are you doing here?"

"Jail break. Goth and I are here to get ya all out. Now follow me." he answered.

"Gothy's back?" I asked.

"No time to explain, we need to get out before he turns this place into a crater. Come on!" he grabbed me, threw me into the air before shifting, and I landed on his back. The others followed as we rushed outside. We met none of the guard on the way out, like they were all busy with something else. I did here alot of ripping and slicing though, all coming from the opposite side of the buildings. We arrived outside just before a massive dust cloud rushed out of the door. I heard a loud bang, a creak and the whole building began to crumple.

Then, it just stopped moving. I felt a slight breeze, and the building was cut apart into millions of pieces. It just fell to the ground then. I heard a crackling from the rubble, and then a massive blaze erupted from the rubble. Gothy was supposed to be in there!

Then, just like Seth said, it was turned into a crater. At first, the blaze was all that was going on, but then, it must of hit something underground, it exploded, and the entire complex disappeared in a flash of light and explosive energy that sent us all flying. That wouldn't kill us, but it could throw us. We all landed about a mile away.

"Gothy!" I yelled, forgetting about my power and destroying any tree that still stood between us and the complex crater. He could not have survuve that from inside because even we would have been at least cracked by something with that kind of sheer force from directly next to it. The blaze still burned, which meant he would have been burned and dead now. I ran straight back, only to find a few pieces of rubble in the center, and a massive crater.

Then the rubble began to move, and was suddenly thrown away. Gothy was standing right there, but he seemed different. His scent had become more like spring and the wind, and his clothing was all green instead of black and red, and his yes were bright green and seemed transparent and flowed like a breeze.

"Hey Sis. How ya been? Think I over did it bit. Still, air can really give quite a bang when ya expand it fast enough." he said. He was right next to me so fast, it made even Edward look slow. I didn't even see him actually move. He just suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Gothy, how did you- where did- when did you even get back? How did you get so stro-" he put a finger over my mouth, kissed the top of my head and said, "I'll tell you all when we get home."

He disappeared again, this time apearring before Zafrina. He hugged her very tightly, then surprised all of us, except Edward. He kissed the amazon giant right on the lips, who then kissed back passionately.

"Are you alright, my queen?" he asked as he pulled away. I now was conscious enough to see he had been floating up so he could kiss her at her height. I knew he could float, but he needed perfect conceentration and that act wouldn't have given that.

"I am fine, my wind. So are the other. They did not get a chance to harm us." she answered. My wind? Are they mates?

"Let's go home then. I am a bit tired from using all that power so fast. It was easy, but I'm still getting used to these new uses for air. Come on everyone, let's go home so I can tell you everything." he said. He picked up Zafrina bridal style, which made her laugh happily, and disappeared. His new speed was just unbelievable.

I moved over to Seth, who shifted and layed down for me. I hopped on and snuggled up to his nice warm fur. Goth better have a good explaination for all this. Seth stood up and ran straigth after the new scent of Goth. His speed didn't hide it at all. It actually seemed to make it stronger, like the air itself was the scent.

It was few hours before even our speed got us home. Zafrina and Goth were sitting together cuddled up on the couch. When had they become so much closer?

"I think we all agree that we are curious as to what you have been up to the last two years, especially considering the strength you used to aid in our rescue. I remember your power two years ago was nothing comparedd to that, andd I know our gifts do not evolve at such a rate on their own." Carlisle asked.

"The Eternals, a coven of the three most powerful vampires short of the Judges themselves, and their mates, that guard and protects the law within our world. They are the enforcers that are called upon when a group has done something so lawbreaking, that the Volturi ask them for aid. These would include crimes such as creating a whole civilization of vampires, like the Mayan covens attempted, or creating a whole generation of immortal children. They are allies wwith the Volturi, but did not aid them all those years ago with you guys because they only ever fought _together_ when the Shadowpyre coven was involved which was one of the few cases where both groups' strength was needed. We only fought a tenth of their forces.

"Anyway, I have become a member of them. I shall tell you the whole story." he said. We all listened with a deep intensity.


End file.
